After Burn
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Rick is a fireman. His wife left him a year earlier, took his twelve year old daughter with her. Kate is a homicide detective. Young but savvy, knows what she's talking about. One day, Rick goes into a house fire and something goes very wrong and Kate and her team are called in to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:Yup, yet another story from me :D The working title for this was literally Fireman Rick, and was until about three hours ago. This story wouldn't have been possible without the help of the wonderful theputz913 who has been editing this for me and making sure it all made sense. Thank you my lovely :)

I hope you enjoy this story. Let me know what you think. NYLF. xx

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ricky! Are you gonna be joining us any time soon?" Rick waved a dismissive hand in his partner's direction not even bothering to turn away from his phone.<p>

"Pumpkin I gotta go alright? But I'll speak to you later okay? We'll go over that math homework when you're finished with it."

Rick's eleven year old sighed. "Okay dad. Stay safe okay?"

"I always am Alexis." He promised softly before hanging up the phone and pocketing it. He jogged back to his partner's side. "Sorry Buzz, it was Lexi. I had to answer."

"I know." Buzz replied knowingly. "I just thought you'd wanna get this finished before…" he was interrupted by the buzzer, followed by the radio telling them the address of the house fire they had to tackle. "Too late. Okay ladies, duty calls."

"To infinity and beyond." Ricky yelled, right hand fisted and extended before he ducked, laughing along with the rest of their team, narrowly avoiding the pen his partner threw at him.

* * *

><p>While Buzz talked to first on scene, Rick suited up, making sure the tri-colour cotton friendship bracelet his daughter had made for him stayed safely inside before putting on his gloves just as Buzz came back over.<p>

"Okay Ricky, it'll be a tough one. There's a woman trapped on the second floor, third door on the left. She's on the phone to us still, so she's fine but she won't be for long. We gotta get her out of there fast Ricky or this'll become a recovery not a rescue."

Rick nodded quickly. "Gotcha."

Both men slipped on their protective face shields and O2 masks before giving each other the okay sign. With one final nod to their chief, they went into the flames.

* * *

><p>Only once Rick had carried the young woman- a wee slip of a girl really, her girlish features and 'Little Miss Sunshine' pyjamas telling of a girl perhaps not yet even out of her teens- to safety, did he look behind him for his partner, his stomach dropping when he noticed he wasn't behind him.<p>

"Hey, medic?" Rick called once he'd lifted his mask, motioning to the paramedics on scene. "Take her." He ordered trying to hand the girl over to the other man but she wouldn't let go of him.

Rick gently cupped the side of her face with his hand, dwarfing the girl. "Sweetie, I know you're scared, alright? I know. But my partner is still inside and he needs me. You're safe now and I'll come back to you okay? But you gotta let me help my partner."

The girl hesitated for precious seconds before nodding and relaxing her hand. Rick leaned in and kissed her forehead before securing his mask once more and running back towards the building, ignoring the shouts of his chief saying it was too dangerous and that Buzz was probably already gone.

* * *

><p>"Buzz!" Rick screamed as he fought his way through the inferno, trying to keep his breathing steady-in order to not put too much pressure on his tank- but fear for his partner was making that near on impossible. "Buzz! Answer me you idiot!"<p>

Rick stopped for just long enough to take a deep breath, calming his heartbeat enough to remain professional, he was no good to Buzz if he was on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Buzz?!" Rick called steadily. "If you can hear me buddy, I need you to make a sound, or throw something, or do something to let me know where you are."

He stood deathly still for a few heartbeats, waiting to see if he could hear anything over his own heartbeat and the crackling of the flames as they consumed the building.

* * *

><p>Rick was on the verge of losing hope when he spotted Buzz's foot.<p>

"Buzz!" He screamed, flinging himself across the room. He caught hold of his partner's foot and held on with one hand, while the other cleared the debris from his chest. He barely took the moment to assess that he wasn't breathing before pulling him up and flinging him over his shoulder.

"It's okay Buzz, gonna get you outta here!" Rick fought the flames once more as he made a hasty escaped through the front door, yelling for a medic the moment they were clear.

His team fought the blaze while paramedics fought for Buzz's life.

Only one succeeded with their task.

The fire went out.

* * *

><p>Detective, for just shy of six months, Kate Beckett and her team pulled up at the scene and got out of their cars before the full force of the devastation hit them. The once white picketed fence family home was barely standing. The roof had completely collapsed, the front wall had half fallen into the front yard and the entire building was burned a thick deadly black.<p>

It was like something out of a horror film.

The ambulance was gone, had taken the girl to hospital, but surrounding the area it had stood were the left over packaging from at least twenty bandages and gauze. Kate had asked to be kept in the loop as far as the girls condition went, knew that her legs were pretty badly burned but not nearly as bad as they could have been if it wasn't for Richard Castle, the fire-fighter that saved her.

"Hey Beckett?" Ryan asked quietly.

Kate turned to him before following his eye line to find the fire-fighter sat on the edge of the table from the action centre, now only wearing his shirt, trousers and suspenders, his jacket and gear slung beside him as if he couldn't get rid of it fast enough. His head was hanging, his eyes drawn to the body laying just a few feet from him, their victim, the reason they were here.

The medic had found a cut in the O2 line, thus concluding that his death was foul play, had called the police in.

Kate nodded to her partner before making her way over to the man who looked like his whole world had just come down.

"Sir?" Kate asked as she stepped up. She knew better than to make someone in an emotionally volatile state jump.

The man looked up at her slowly, his eyes tracing her figure from her four inch heels to her face, never lingering too long. She had a feeling it was less sexual and more that he hadn't the energy or drive left to look up energetically.

"Can I help you, Miss?" He asked politely despite the absolute desolation colouring his tone. Beckett opened her mouth to reply but he shook his head and stood, holding his hand out in front of him, both of them ignoring the prominent tremor. "Please excuse me, Richard Castle FDNY."

Kate smiled softly, taking his hand in hers and shaking it. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD." She smiled slightly as he automatically straightened his spine before he dropped her hand.

"You're here for Buzz, right?"

Kate's brow furrowed in confusion. "Tobias Story, yes?"

Rick smiled, shaking his head. "You almost forget he had a real name." He murmured to himself. "Yeah, Tobias Story." He shook his head, clearing his throat before looking back up to her, pain written in every crease of his face. "You'll uh, he's uh," he shook his head, his voice breaking.

Kate looked away, giving him a moment.

"You'll look after him right? I mean, I know he's just another body to you but, he's my partner y'know, my brother." Rick forced out.

Kate laid her hand on his bicep gently. "Mr Castle, no one is just 'another body' to me, I can assure you. I will take the utmost care, I promise."

Rick watched her for a second, apparently assessing her sincerity. He seemed to find what he was looking for when he nodded. "I've gotta call my kid." He excused himself, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Of course." Kate nodded sympathetically. "We'll need to be in touch, you were the one who pulled him out, went in with him?"

Rick nodded. "Chief'll give you my number. I'm not meaning to be rude Detective but…"

Kate shook her head, absolving him. "Call your child, Mr Castle. I'll keep you informed." She smiled gently, prompting a nod from the fire-fighter before he left her to it, stooping to collect his gear before making his way back from the scene to call his daughter while Kate got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey dad, I haven't finished yet." Alexis answered after the third ring and Rick could have cried with relief.

"I know baby." He replied a little thickly, fighting valiantly to maintain his composure.

"Daddy?" Alexis asked, suddenly five years younger than her years. "What's happened? Are you okay?"

Rick shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand as he breathed deeply. "I'm fine, my little pumpkin. But uh, jeeze I shouldn't tell you this over the phone." He muttered to himself.

"Daddy please, just tell me." His daughter begged. He hated to do this so impersonally but he wouldn't see her for another week and a half and she was in California and Buzz was as good as family.

"Buzz didn't make it honey." He murmured softly. His heart broke as he heard his baby girl cry over the line. Rick longed to hold her but he couldn't for another eleven days and that thought was the final straw for him. Rick found himself sat on the floor, his back against the fire truck, crying as quietly as he could so as not to alarm his precious innocent daughter. "Lexi, where's your mom?"

"She's, she's working daddy. I'm at Tasha's house but, daddy..." She keened.

Rick bolstered his courage, begging some divine being to give him the strength to get this sentence out steadily. "I need you to go find Karen, okay honey? Go find Tasha's mom and let her hug you baby girl because I can't and it's breaking my heart." He listened as Alexis stood up and ran down the hall before she collided with Karen.

"Hello?" Karen asked worriedly once she'd taken the phone from the distraught child in her arms. "Is everything okay with Rick?"

"I'm fine Karen." He promised her quietly. "Buddy of ours wasn't so lucky." He explained succinctly.

"I'll take care of her until Meredith gets home." She promised gently, ending the call once Rick had thanked her.

* * *

><p>Rick watched the people work while he fought to get back to himself.<p>

The two male detectives had disappeared in the time it had taken him to call his daughter, but the female, Detective Beckett, she was crouched beside Buzz, talking to the black woman who had to be the medical examiner.

The doctor was pretty- they both were; there was no denying it- but something about the detective intrigued him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Rick found himself on his feet, walking towards the pair.

* * *

><p>The doctor nodded subtly in his direction, alerting Detective Beckett to his presence and he could only watch as she rose gracefully from her haunches and turned to face him.<p>

"How is your daughter, Mr Castle?" She asked kindly.

Rick shrugged. "As good as to be expected, I guess. Buzz was her godfather, they were family. This is gonna cut her deep."

Kate smiled sympathetically. "How old is she? If you don't mind me asking?"

Rick shook his head. "Don't mind. She's just turned eleven."

Kate smiled beautifully. "Good age. I'm sure she makes you and her mother very proud."

The firefighter smirked at how careful she was to not mention his marital status to said mother. "Makes me proud every day. Would make her mother proud if she actually paid her any attention."

Kate's smiled tightened. "Was there something you needed?" She asked gently, not dismissing him but needing to get this back on track all the same.

"No, just, I'd like to be there, if I can? When you tell Carol and the boys. Might be good for her to have a friendly face."

Kate nodded. "That may be a good idea. Would you have contact details for her? It would make the process a little quicker."

Rick retrieved his phone from his pocket and gave her the house number and Carol's mobile number, as well as their address and his own details.

"Thank you Mr Castle, I will be sure to call you, to keep you informed of the progress and so you can be there to support the family."

Rick smiled sadly. "She's like a sister to me, Detective. Anything I can do to soften the blow."

She nodded and watched as he walked away from her before turning back to Lanie.

"He's a sweet guy. From what I've seen of him, it seems impossible for him to have been our suspect."

Lanie shrugged. "You know better than I do, girl, that you've gotta investigate him anyway."

Kate sighed. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

* * *

><p>Rick's phone rang an hour later, startling him from his daze, staring at Buzz's locker door, the pictures inside that depicted his boys growing up, him holding Alexis on that first day, Carol's and his wedding photo where Rick himself had stood proudly as best man. He reached into his pocket and took his phone, bringing it to his ear just before the last ring.<p>

"Rick Castle." He answered his tone flat and despondent.

"Mr Castle? This is Detective Kate Beckett, we met earlier?" The young detective's voice filtered slowly through the fog of depression in his brain.

"What can I do for you, Detective?" He asked, finally dropping his eyes to the ground, away from his best friend's smiling face.

"I was wondering if you were able to come into the 12th precinct. I'd like to talk to you, if I may? Have you run down the details of what happened in your own words?"

Rick ran his hand down his face, only then noticing how much it still shook. "Uh, sure. What, what about Carol, and the boys?"

He heard Kate clear her throat, could almost feel the pain she was feeling for a family she had never met. "They're on their way in. Apparently they are headed back into town, something about staying with a sister?"

"Yeah. Carol's little sister just had a baby. Buzz was meant to go up and meet them, was all set to go up tomorrow, but…" he trailed off. "He was so excited to see her."

"I'm so sorry, Mr Castle." Kate murmured genuinely.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can Detective." Rick ended the call with a sigh, unaware of the fact he was mimicked by the detective as she leaned back in her desk chair, trying to bury the tears she could feel building in her throat at the pain she had heard in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick was met at the elevator by the young female detective, who smiled and nodded at his uniformed escort, before turning to him.

"Thank you for coming in, Mr Castle. I know how hard this time must be for you, and I am well aware that this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, so I really do appreciate it." She spoke as she led him towards a conference room before letting them inside and offering him a seat with a motion of her open palm. "Can I get you something to drink? Water, coffee, soda?"

Rick shook his head. "Thanks, but I'd rather just get this over with."

Kate nodded, taking her seat opposite him with a soft smile. "Of course." She smoothed her hands down her thighs before folding them in her lap. It looked almost as if she was nervous and that did nothing to calm Rick. "I'd just like to start by saying that we can take a break at any time, I know how hard this can be and I don't want you to feel like this has to be a professional debrief. If it gets too much and you need a moment, I am more than happy to give you it."

"Thanks." Rick nodded, appreciating her concern but still not sure why _she _was nervous. "Where do you want me to start?"

Kate smiled softly, leaning forward almost unconsciously. "How about we start when you got the call about the fire?"

Rick took a deep breath before nodding. "I uh, I'm not good with sitting still, you mind if I stand for this bit?"

Kate shook her head.

"Thanks." He nodded, standing and rounding the couch he'd been sat on to lean his hands against the back. "Buzz wanted to get out of the game. He said that with the boys getting older he had realised how much he had missed and wanted to be there for them, so we were going through who would become my new partner. We got the call before we finished, and set out to the house. We arrived and talked strategies, before getting our O2 masks on, and going in. There was a girl trapped on the second floor, so we had to rescue her. As always, Buzz checked the ground floor for anyone else and, if we could find it, point of origin, while I went upstairs. I located the girl's room and kicked in the door, before picking her up off the bed and carrying her back down the stairs and out the door. I tried to give her to the paramedics but she, she just wouldn't let go." Rick took a deep breath. "She was so young. Buzz called her a woman but she was a teenager at eldest."

"She's fifteen." Kate interjected softly. His eyes snapped to hers and she knew she was right in her interruption.

"She okay?"

Kate shrugged. "She's in hospital, her parents are with her. She has mild smoke inhalation and second degree burns on her legs, first on her hands and face. She'll recover quickly and should be fine." Kate watched as his entire body relaxed a few notches. "You saved her life."

"It's my job." He dismissed before shaking his head to get himself back. "Once I handed her over, I realised Buzz wasn't behind me. Chief said he was probably already gone, but I had to go back for him. He's family, my partner. You don't just…" he trailed off but Kate nodded.

She'd been in similar situations, knew the bond between partners intimately.

"I found him, not breathing, and carried him out. Paramedics tried and failed to get his heart started again." Rick shook his head and ran his hands down his face for a moment before sighing deeply. He was trained to give hard information formally and professionally, it was in his blood by now, but he had the feeling Beckett wouldn't judge him if he broke down a little. After all, given her job, she had more than likely seen worse.

"So, the paramedic who took Sarah from you and your chief, they both saw you exit the house and your chief told you that Mr Story was probably already dead, yes?"

Rick's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Kate knew she hadn't been as subtle as she had hoped to be.

"Yeah." He replied at length. "Why?" There was a sharpness to his voice that Kate took as a warning, the last one she thought she'd get before this went somewhere she would rather keep it from going.

"Just because, you were, after all, the last person, in theory, to see Mr Story alive and…"

"Just who in the hell do you think you are!?" Rick raged, his emotions having taken too much of a beating for him to now contain them.

Kate's spine stiffened, desperate to keep control of this conversation. "I am the lead detective investigating this case." She reminded him, calm if not a little sharp.

"And he was my brother." Rick yelled back, pointing away from him as if to lead her sight to the body. "How _dare _you accuse me of doing this?! You know nothing about me detective, I understand that, but how could you ever even _think_ I was _capable_ of this? Of killing my brother? My daughter's _godfather_? How in the _hell_ can you jump to _that_ conclusion?"

"I have to cover every angle Mr Castle, it's the only way we will find who killed your friend."

"Don't patronise me Detective." He spat. "Let me tell you something okay? Just over a year ago, I found my wife in bed with her director. Literally, found them in bed together. My daughter had just turned ten and was upstairs at the time. Meredith ranted and raved about how it was actually all _my_ fault because I was never there. I blamed myself for breaking up my marriage, my daughter's family, and got blinding drunk. I woke up three days later, in a hospital bed. I'd wrapped my car around a tree and broken my spine in two places."

Kate gasped softly.

"Buzz had collected Alexis and taken her back to his, held her while she cried about my stupid actions and her mother's infidelity. He then took me in while I healed. When Meredith served me divorce papers, and said that my drunken crash gave her grounds to fight me for custody, it was Buzz that kept me sober and let me cry on his shoulder. It was Buzz who supported me through my custody battle. It was Buzz who held Alexis when she screamed about wanting to stay with me rather than going to Cali with her mom. And it was Buzz who convinced Meredith to let me see my daughter every other weekend; so don't you _dare_ ask me for my alibi. He was dead when I found him. He was the only thing that kept me together when I would have killed myself, and destroyed my daughter, with my self-destructive behaviour and he means the world to the little girl who means the world to me. Think about that Detective, before you go accusing me of _murdering_ him."

Rick stormed out of the room and didn't stop until he reached the middle of the stairwell.

He needed a moment to cool down if he was gonna support Carol and the boys when they got here.

Kate leaned back in her seat and put her head in her hands. That wasn't what she had meant to happen at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate took long enough to make two cups of coffee before going to find the fire-fighter.

She'd watched him long enough to know he took the stairs, had had the forethought to call the front desk so she knew he hadn't left the building, which meant he could really only be in one of four stairwells; had he wandered onto any other floor, Kate would have heard about it by now.

She nudged open the stairwell door with her hip, careful not to spill the precariously full mugs in her hands, and held it with her back as she turned into the cramped, dimly lit space. Only after she had let the door close behind her did she look over and spot Rick, sat leaning against the wall, his left leg bent on the step he was sitting while his right rested on the step below, his hands folded in his lap.

"I, uh, I brought coffee?" Kate shrugged, gaining his attention despite the uncertainty in her voice.

"You should get better lights." Rick replied, still not looking up from the opposite wall. "Tripping hazard, fire hazard, health and safety violation," he listed flatly. "I could go on."

Kate sighed. "You'd have to take it up with maintenance. It's not really my job." She finished with a shrug of her shoulder, still stood just inside the doorway, having not moved. "Besides, no one really uses the stairs."

Rick gave her a half nod. "You gonna stand there all day?" He asked quietly.

Kate shrugged again. "I, I got the feeling I wasn't welcome to join you." She told him honestly.

Rick lifted his shoulder non-committally. "Your stairs more than they are mine."

Kate hesitated for a moment longer before stepping down until she could mimic his position on the stair above him, her left foot resting just in front of his right while her own right foot got tucked up against her while she placed his coffee near his shoulder. "I made it black, wasn't really sure how you took it."

Rick reached for it before taking a grateful sip. "It's good." He assured her causing Kate to relax just slightly despite her not knowing why she was suddenly seeking his approval. "Usually take it like this at work anyway."

Kate nodded slowly, sipping her own drink. "I'm sorry, if that helps." She murmured after a moment, cradling her mug into her chest.

"For?" He asked, not letting her off the hook, not entirely convinced she knew what she was apologising for, or if she needed to.

"There were better ways to go about that conversation." She granted him, staring at the wall in much the same way he was. "I, I should have just told you I was sorry to ask, but had to, and then upfront asked for your alibi. I shouldn't have tried to hide it. For that I apologise."

"You were doing your job, Detective." He sighed.

"Yes, but you'd think I'd be better at this part by now. I've done hundreds of interviews like that at this point. And I should have done my research better, should have taken into account how close the two of you were."

"I overreacted." Rick shook his head. "You were only doing your job and I shouldn't have gone off at you like that. You were doing me a favour by letting me be there for the notification and I was rude. I only hope you can forgive me for that."

"You're grieving, Mr Castle." She reminded him softly. "You don't need to apologise for reacting rather than thinking. He was practically family, I see that now, and you never have to apologise for needing time to grieve. Especially to me." Kate shrugged.

"Rick." He murmured softly, still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, a little startled as he brought her back from a spiral of memories she was unwilling to let consume her.

"You keep calling me 'Mr Castle'. No one calls me 'Mr Castle'. So, Rick, if you wanna?"

Kate smiled softly. "Everyone here calls me Beckett. It's, a cop thing I guess. No one really calls me Kate."

"So all your friends, your family, your boyfriend, they call you Beckett?" He asked incredulously, watching her face for the first time since she'd come to find him.

Kate chuckled. "My dad calls me Katie. I don't really have many friends outside of this building. No boyfriend either." She told him, a little shyly.

"Girlfriend then? Maybe I should have said partner. Only there isn't a ring on your finger so I'm presuming not engaged or married, unless you don't wear them for work?"

Kate chuckled again, dipping her head softly. "Not married, or engaged and I identify as straight so no girlfriend either. Just, me."

Rick realised he was gawping and quickly closed his mouth.

"What?" Kate asked, tucking her hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"No, nothing just, not what I was expecting."

Kate nodded slowly before looking back at her cup. "I just thought I'd come and check you were okay. And to apologise for how I went about it up there. I should have been straight with you."

"You've said that." Rick reminded her gently, making her nod again.

"Yes, well. If it offers you any comfort, I was only asking because I have to for the paperwork. I, I don't think your capable of such a thing, personally. Especially to someone so close to you."

Rick smiled at her and Kate felt her cheeks heating with a completely unnecessary blush.

"Thank you, that means a lot, Kate."

"I thought I told you to call me Beckett?" She reminded him shyly, not at all annoyed by her name coming from him. Flustered perhaps, but not annoyed.

"You also said you didn't have many friends outside the building. Maybe when all this is over and you find Buzz's true killer, I could change that."

Kate shook her head with a smile. "Asking to be my friend? Isn't that a little juvenile?"

Rick shrugged. "Maybe, but I'd like to ask all the same."

Kate nodded. "Then, maybe I'd accept." She smiled infectiously. "But, I've gotta get back, prepare myself and the room for when Mr Story's family arrives. You'll join me? When you're ready?"

Rick nodded. "Right behind you, Kate."


	5. Chapter 5

Rick exited the stairwell just in time to hear the elevator arrive on the homicide floor. Rick felt his heart constrict when he saw Carol and the boys, the two children laughing and joking around. Kate was about to tear their world apart and they didn't even know it yet. He sighed deeply before going over to greet them.

"Carol?" He started softly, not wanting to make her jump.

"Rick, what are you doing here? Where's Toby? A detective called and asked me to come in, in regards to my husband. Rick, what's going on?"

"How about you come join the detective in the conference room and we'll talk about this." He tried to persuade her before she gripped his forearm to stop him moving.

"Rick look at me." Her tone left no room for argument. Still, Rick didn't move. "Richard Castle you look me in the eye right now."

Rick sighed deeply before slowly lifting his eyes to meet those of his best friend's wife, of his pseudo sister, and he knew she could see it. He banded his arm around her waist, holding her into his chest as her knees gave out and she screamed.

"Shh, Carol, it's, it'll all be okay darlin'." Rick soothed, holding her close, trying not to look at his surrogate nephews.

Kate, having heard the young woman's scream, had rushed from the conference room but paused in the doorway at the sight before her. She took a deep breath, steeling herself, before going over to help Rick.

"Mrs Story?" She asked softly, flickering her eyes to find Rick's. He shook his head at her and she nodded, understanding that she wouldn't get a coherent sound from the distraught woman currently sobbing in the fire-fighter's arms.

Kate took a breath before turning to the two boys stood just behind their mother. "Hey guys." She addressed them softly, gaining only the elder one's attention, the younger's gaze firmly fixed on his mother. "My name's Detective Kate Beckett, what's yours?"

The teenager looked quickly to his mom before turning his attention back to her. "My name's Andy, Well, Andrew, but everyone calls me Andy." He informed her quietly. "My brother's called Dillan. What's wrong with my mom? Where's my dad? Why is Uncle Rick here?"

Kate sighed silently, gently gripping the boy's shoulder. "You think you can take Dillan and go sit in that room for me?" She asked, pointing to the conference room. "I'll be there in just a second with your mom and Uncle Rick and then I'll try and answer your questions, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Andy nodded quickly, tapping his brother's shoulder and leading him away from the group.

Kate quickly stepped into Rick's side. "Mrs Story, my name is Detective Kate Beckett. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you sat down and Rick and I will explain."

Carol sniffed, pulling away from Rick slowly. "How'd it happen?" She asked quietly.

Kate shook her head. "We shouldn't have this discussion in the middle of the precinct ma'am. Let's go somewhere a little more private hmm?"

Carol nodded and Rick shot the detective a quick smile before leading the still crying woman away with his arm around her waist. Kate took a moment, just a moment, before following.

* * *

><p>Kate stood in the break room nearly half an hour later, her elbows locked as she leaned over the sink, trying to breathe normally. Rick was seeing Carol out before coming back to sign his statement.<p>

Breaking that poor woman's heart had been one of the hardest things Kate had done in her career.

Rick had been so amazing, had even dragged Dillan into his lap when the boy's sobs threatened to topple him from his chair. Kate had found out that the boys were only seven and thirteen, too young to lose a parent, far too young. But Rick, he had simply held those boys, even corralling Andy into a hug despite his insistence that he was okay, had to be strong now, had to be the man of the house.

Rick had excused himself and the boy and had taken him in to the break room for a moment, mid-interview, while Carol and Dillan had stayed with Kate, still talking about anyone who may have wanted to harm Toby. Kate's heart had shattered when she heard Andy's sobbing despite the two closed doors between them.

"Carol wouldn't hear of me taking them home so I put them in a cab." Rick's voice made Kate jump, her entire body jolting as she jumped back from the sink. "Hey, you alright?" He asked gently, holding his hand out as he took a step towards her, like he was going to take her hand and god did Kate wish she could let him do it.

"Fine." She murmured, her voice trembling even to her own ears. "Cab, you say? Good. I'll get you outta here as quick as I can so you can go help." She rambled as she tried to walk past him.

"Kate?" He asked softly, gently catching her elbow as she passed him. He felt her whole body go limp the moment his skin made contact with hers.

She fell forward into his chest and Rick quickly wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to him while the other shut the door behind them, giving her the privacy he knew she'd appreciate for this. By the time his other hand came up to cup the back of her head, her body was shaking.

He had no idea what this was about but his mother had raised him better than to ask the woman trembling in his arms why she was so affected by the murder of a man she'd never met. So he held her, waiting for tears that never came. She pulled away a moment later, turning away from him quickly, busying herself making coffee for them both, trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking.

"Kate?" Rick asked oh so gently. "You wanna talk about what just happened?"

Kate shook her head. "Sorry. That was unprofessional of me. You have enough to deal with, without me adding to it by falling apart. Coffee?" She asked quickly, handing him the cup before taking her own and practically running to her desk.

Rick sighed gently, giving her a moment before following her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate read, and re-read, Rick's statement while he pretended not to be watching her. He was worried about the, apparently fragile, young woman who was running his best friend's case. Not professionally, no, he trusted her to do her job, but on a personal level, he was concerned. Concerned only further the closer he looked.

She was skilled with a make-up brush, he'd give her that, but she was covering circles too dark beneath her eyes for her concealer to mask, despite its valiant effort. And the way she was practically clinging to her coffee mug with the hand not tracing the words on the page in front of her screamed of a caffeine dependency. Even the way her eyes darted unevenly across the page, as if she had to go back and re-read what she had just finished every so often told him she wasn't getting enough sleep.

Given that Buzz had been pronounced dead only this morning, there was no way it was this case keeping her up, meaning something was keeping her from getting the sleep she needed and he'd be lying if he said it didn't worry him.

"Okay Mr Castle, if you'll just read the statement as written, and confirm that you agree with it by signing your name at the bottom, we can get you out of here. I'm sure Mrs Story needs your support more than I need you hanging around my precinct." She shot him a small smile, never quite reaching his eyes with her own, before turning back to her computer even as she laid her pen next to his hand.

Rick frowned as his eyes traced her features slowly for a moment more before dropping his eyes to the page to read his statement. Just seconds later, he picked up the pen, still warm from her hand, and signed his name with a flourish.

"That was quick." Kate commented almost involuntarily, gaining a smile from the fire-fighter.

"Speed reader. Always have been." He gave her a dazzling, boyish smile that would be enough to weaken her knees had she been standing, before handing back her pen. "You'll keep me informed?" He half asked.

Kate gave him a tiny smile. "As much as is appropriate." She reminded him softly. "I will certainly inform you of the outcome once it is sealed but, given that it is an active case within which you are involved, there will be very little I can actually tell you."

Rick nodded. "I understand Detective." He took his jacket from where he had slung it over the back of the chair he was seated in and stood before leaning against her desk, waiting for her to look back up at him before he continued. "Once this is all over, and you have the scumbag who did this, how about we go for coffee? We could start correcting your lack of friends?"

Kate felt her cheeks warm up as she blushed slightly. "This could take a few days." She warned him, a little taken aback by his nod.

"I know." He nodded, nothing but acceptance in his eyes. "But after that, coffee?"

Kate lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "Can we leave it at 'we'll see' for now?"

"Provided you're cautious because you don't know how long it will take or what the outcome will be and not because you aren't yet sure if you're going to come if circumstances allow."

Kate smiled a little guiltily. "Fine. Sure. But, it's kind of a frowned upon practice, fraternising with witnesses slash suspects so, until the case is over, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it?"

Rick nodded. "I can do that. See you soon Kate." He smiled at her again before making his way to the elevator, leaving a very warm detective as she blushed in her seat. That smile could convince her to do a lot of things and a man who knew how to use it, was a dangerous being indeed.

* * *

><p>It was four days before Rick heard from Kate again. And it wasn't like he'd been sitting by the phone, waiting for her call. He'd been helping Carol plan a funeral, helping the boys deal with their grief and he'd gone back to work as well. Which is where he was, talking quietly with a couple of the guys from his team about memorials when in walked Kate Beckett.<p>

She was stunning, as always, but there was a hardness about her that made him think she wasn't there for a friendly chat, the two men flanking her only solidified that for him in his mind.

She halted just inside the doorway as she scanned the room. Her eyes swept across him before she seemed to startle and snap her attention back to meet his eyes.

There was a look he couldn't decipher before she turned to say something to her team. They nodded and went off in one direction before Kate went in the other, headed straight for him.

"Mr Castle, I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." She sounded so cold, so professional, it shocked him. The two guys beside him, Jones and Delaney, both took a hasty step back.

"Good luck." Delaney whispered.

"Yeah, better you than me." Jones added, both of them earning a swipe from Rick.

"Shut up, you've both got better things to do than hang around gormlessly." They both chuckled before running away like school boys. "Sorry, their good guys really. Not very often we get the cops in here."

Kate nodded distractedly.

"Why are you here? I thought you cleared me?"

"Oh, we did." Kate replied hurriedly. "Don't worry about that, you were witnessed and they corroborate your story, we aren't here for you." She assured him quickly.

"So, who are you here for?" He had barely finished his sentence before he heard his chief's voice ring out across the floor even as everyone else present dropped into absolute silence.

"You have no proof I did this! You'll never prove it!"

Rick looked to Kate in shock only to find her staring down at her hands awkwardly.

"Kate?" He whispered. She didn't even look up. "The chief? Really?"

"Boss?" Delaney's voice rung out as Esposito and Ryan dragged the chief out and into their car. "Boss the chief did this?"

Rick looked at his team, Delaney wasn't the only one who's face was a mask of shock. "I," he started ineffectively before noticing from the corner of his eye that Kate was leaving. "Give me a sec." He called to his team. "Kate?" He called as he ran after her, catching her bicep and pulling her to a stop. "Kate you've got this wrong. You have to have this wrong. How can you think the chief did this? He's like family to us."

"Rick." She pleaded. "Please, let me do my job." She gently laid her hand against his on her arm. "I have to follow the evidence, just, let me do my job okay?"

Rick nodded dumbly, slowly releasing her arm.

"I'll call you, okay? Give me a couple of days to tie a ribbon on this for the DA and then I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Sure." He nodded. "Just, the chief?"

Kate gave him a tiny, sad smile before following the boys out, leaving Rick and the team struck dumb.


	7. Chapter 7

After spending nearly five hours in the box with Chief Peter Karaway, Kate stepped away from interrogation and let uniforms take him back to holding.

"I need a break." She murmured as she strode past the boys' desks towards her own. "I'm gonna go get lunch, spend some time away from here. You guys okay if I do that?"

Both men nodded.

"Yeah Beckett, we've got it covered. Go enjoy the sunshine for a bit." Ryan smiled, gaining one back from his lead detective.

"Thanks guys. I have my phone." Flashing them one last smile, Kate grabbed her things and made her way out of the precinct.

She had barely gotten out of the door when someone grabbed her left hand. Her right immediately flew to her hip, her fingers closing around the trigger of her gun before she realised who it was now attached to her arm.

"Jesus Rick I could have _shot_ you!" She cried, garnering an odd look from the pedestrian walking past. "You should know better than to sneak up on someone who is carrying a weapon."

"I'm sorry, but Kate, you arrested my chief. You can't expect me not to have questions. How can you think he'd do something so heinous? He's known us for ten years! Buzz and him were tighter than brothers. How can you accuse him of this?"

Kate's head was spinning at the rate of his questions. "Rick, slow down jeez!" She shook her head, taking a deep breath before setting her expression. "I can't talk about it, it's an open investigation. It would be unprofessional, not to mention potentially damaging to our case."

"But Kate, he's my _chief! _You can't just _arrest_ him! You have to have _evidence!_"

Kate took his elbow and dragged him with her towards her car, opening the passenger door and slamming him into the seat before closing to door on his protests. She rounded the car at a jog and got in before pulling away from the curb at speed.

* * *

><p>Rick sat stock still in his seat once he'd strapped his seatbelt in, watching her warily. "People know where I am you know. You can't just kill me and dump the body, people will know." He warned her in all seriousness, slightly affronted when she snorted.<p>

"I'm not going to kill you Rick." She chuckled, her posture finally relaxing into something less terrifyingly poised. "I was serious about not being able to discuss open cases though. But I need a break from interrogation and it seemed rude to just leave you on the side walk, so we're going for lunch." She changed gear and pulled up at the red light before turning to him. "Oh, and for the record, never accuse me of arresting someone without evidence ever again. If I get as far as arresting someone, I have good reason too."

Rick nodded, shrinking back into his seat a little.

* * *

><p>"So," Rick started, watching Kate as she smiled at the waitress once she'd placed their plates in front of them.<p>

"You can ask Rick, that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you." She smiled as she sipped her strawberry milkshake, fascinating the fire-fighter as he watched her posture relax and her face brighten as the flavour burst across her tongue.

"You said you had evidence." He worked through it slowly in his own head, thinking out loud.

Kate nodded, not yet releasing the straw from between her lips.

"I don't suppose you can tell me what type of evidence?" He asked, not hoping for any answer from the beautiful detective. But Kate, after a moment's hesitation, tapped her index finger against the side of her cup. In the few short days he'd known her, he'd never seen her do anything so deliberately. "Fingerprints?" Rick asked, slowly, gathering that she was moving for his benefit.

Kate smiled, confirming it without really confirming it. He got her game, she couldn't tell him, but this way, she wasn't really telling him.

"You found the chief's fingerprints." He nodded. "On Buzz?"

Kate shook her head, putting down the glass and taking a deeper than necessary breath in through her nose.

"Somewhere on the breathing gear." He stated, it wasn't a question. He could read her like a book, especially when she was dictating it for him.

Kate swirled her straw with her finger.

"The O2 tube." He nodded. "Not all that unusual though. We've all touched everything at some point. If you were going off that alone, half the station would be in your lock-up."

Kate tilted her head, eating a few fries while he mulled that over.

"So there's gotta be more." Rick probed, watching her closely for the tiniest of movements.

Kate flicked her eyes to the ceiling, finding the camera she had spotted on her way in, cop habit, and let her eyes linger.

Rick followed her gaze. "You've got him on CCTV doing something." He paused to think. "It's gotta be big enough for you to consider it a lead, but not so big that it nails him, otherwise you wouldn't be so concerned about his confession." He thought aloud. "So, he couldn't have cut the line, or you'd have him dead to rights. But it has to be something. And it's gonna be hard to act out so you may be a bit stuck." He mentioned.

"How do you get your breathing gear Rick?" Kate asked quietly.

"We collect it from the gear room before we go out and put it back when we get back, we each pick up our own..." Rick's voice trailed off.

"Penny in the air." Kate murmured more to herself than him.

"Chief passed Buzz his pack." Rick gasped, clocking their eyes together in horror.

"Penny dropped."


	8. Chapter 8

"B-but Kate, what, why? Why would he do that? I don't understand." Rick babbled as he tried to get his head around the facts Kate had alluded to.

"I don't know the why Rick, I'm trying to establish that." Kate sighed frustratedly. "But he won't talk."

"I bet I could make him." Rick all but growled.

Kate chuckled, laying her hand on his wrist in an attempt to settle him. "I couldn't let you in there, even if I wanted to, it would compromise both yours and the case's integrity if I let you punch him."

Rick huffed a laugh, shaking his head even as he flipped his hand to tangle his fingers with Kate's. "I hate this, every part of it, but I'm glad it's you." He murmured sincerely. "If anyone has to work this case, I'm so very grateful it's someone as extraordinary as you."

Kate blushed at the unexpected compliment.

"And I'm glad it gave me the opportunity to meet you." He smiled at her brilliantly. "So very glad Ms Beckett."

"Rick," Kate murmured bashfully, her face flaming.

Rick held his hands up in surrender. "Just telling the truth."

Kate shook her head, gently disengaging her finger's from the fire-fighter's. "We agreed to 'friends' Rick." She murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear shyly.

Rick smiled reassuringly. "My being glad to have met you doesn't have to be taken as me wanting to get in your pants, Detective." He smirked at her blush. "Kate, I'm happy to start this as friends. If, at some point, it develops into something, then it does, but there's no pressure." He watched her deliberate for a few seconds before she ever so gently traced the coloured braid on his wrist.

"Can I ask about it?" She asked shyly.

Rick smiled, both at the tentative tone of her voice and at the delicate way she touched the strands.

"You can." He allowed tenderly.

Kate flashed him a smile before looking back at the bracelet, slowly turning it with dainty fingers.

"I, I'm presuming your daughter made it?" She asked quietly.

Rick nodded. "She learnt how a few years ago, when she was about seven or eight. It was right around the time that I started fighting fires. She asked me to wear it, told me it would keep me safe." He chuckled, stroking the knot beside Kate's fingers. "She's since stopped believing in such things, but I still wear it. She still smiles every time she sees it."

Kate smiled softly. "I think I probably went through the same phase. I'm almost certain my dad has one similar somewhere."

Rick smiled at her. "Little Katie Beckett huh?" Rick felt his chest grow warm at the soft, open look on her face.

"What about you? Little Ricky Castle, Boy Wonder of all things mischief and mayhem?"

Rick smirked. "Little Ricky Rodgers actually, but you're right about the rest."

Kate looked up at him with a start, that detective glint in her eye, intrigued and expectant.

Rick shrugged. "Meredith wasn't as famous as she'd like to think, but she is rather well known. After our divorce, and some of the accusations she, rather publicly, made about me, I decided to change my name in order to disappear a little. Alexis has my name. She's Castle. But it's just us. It gives us something to hold onto, a connection to each other, something that keeps us together through the long times we're apart.

Kate gripped his fingers, trying to comfort away the strain in his voice. "I can't imagine how hard it must be." She murmured. "I mean, I don't have kids but I can't imagine being away from my dad for most of the time."

"I wouldn't mind as much, if Meredith was actually there for our daughter when she stays with her. I see her every other weekend and she is so clingy when I pick her up from the airport. Like she doesn't get as much attention at her mom's so she just drinks it up here. I phoned her, to tell her that her godfather had died and she was at her friend's house because her mother was working. She spends almost no time with her mom, despite her being her primary care giver." He sighed, interlocking their fingers again. "You don't need me ranting at you, you have enough on your plate."

Kate shook her head. "You clearly need someone to rant to Rick. I'm happy to be that person for you. What are friend's for, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note-It's been more than a year since this was updated and I can only apologise.

Life is very difficult and uncertain for me at the moment, but I thought you deserved something. It's probably not my greatest work, but hopefully it's a start.

There's also an E-FIT of what the picture described looks like as the new story picture.

If you're still here, I salute and thank you.

NYLF xx

* * *

><p>Kate looked down at her watch fleetingly, startling when she realised they had been sat there for twenty minutes already.<p>

She honestly hadn't realised they had been talking for so long.

"I need to get back soon." She murmured, her voice a little regretful even to her own ears.

Rick looked up from their joined hands, a little startled. "We just sat down."

Kate chuckled softly. "We've been here for nearly twenty minutes, Rick."

Rick's eyes widened, taking her other hand, without a second thought, and lifting her wrist to his face to check the time for himself.

"So we have." He murmured softly. "Time flies, as they say." He smiled at her.

Kate shook her head, returning the smile gently. "We should eat. I need to if I'm going to break our suspect."

Rick's smile dimmed as he released her to pick up his burger with a nod.

* * *

><p>Kate watched him while they ate.<p>

After his immediate compliments, both to the chef and her for introducing him to the place, her lunch mate had been almost silent. Not that it was difficult to see why.

Murder was hard enough to deal with, something she knew intimately, without knowing, and trusting, the person behind the horrific act.

Kate wanted to take his mind off it though, wanted him to smile. She was secure enough in her self to say he had a very handsome smile, and she enjoyed seeing it.

"So, Alexis, huh?" She smiled as his face automatically brightened at the mention of his child.

"Yup, my pride and joy." He smiled softly.

"You got any pictures?" The detective asked quietly, her chest warming as he immediately slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone.

"Of course." He murmured off a smile.

He turned his phone towards her, smiling brightly when she reached out to cradle the device, a tender smile lighting her face. "It's one of my favourites." He smiled.

"I can see why." Kate murmured, her eyes tracing the young girl's features. Her flame red hair was twisted high, into two braids- each twisted upwards, Pippi Longstocking style- white paint streaks in her bangs and at the end of one braid. Her tiny hands were covered in every colour in the rainbow, while her pink-and-grey-stripped long-sleeve tee, denim dungarees and red Converse were all streaked in the same white paint, but it wasn't that that caught her captured and held her attention. It was the girl's bright, gappy smile that had Kate giggling.

"She's beautiful." She murmured. "She looks so happy, Rick.

Rick smiled, something dangerous blossoming in his chest watching the beauty in front of him light up at the sight of his daughter. "We were re-decorating her room. That was on her last visit. She pretends to be all grown up and sophisticated, but she loves goofing off with me really." He laughed.

"She's eleven and just loosing her front teeth?" Kate asked, reluctantly dragging her eyes up from the photo.

Castle shook his head, smiling. "She got her front teeth late as a baby. Apparently, typically, babies get the front four milk teeth first."

Kate nodded, she'd babysat enough toddlers in high school to know.

"Alexis got her bottom ones, but not her top. Meredith worried there was something wrong- though that was for the cosmetic reasons, more than anything else- but the docs said she was fine. She got them last. Last in, last out." Rick explained.

Kate nodded, eyes going back down to the photo for a second before looking back to him.

Heat flooded her face when she caught the tenderness coating the fire-fighter's expression, his eyes soft as he looked at her.

Kate blushed, dipping her head shyly as she passed his phone back to him, feeling electricity shoot up her arm and quicken her heart rate when his fingers deliberately stroked hers on the exchange.

The detective cleared her throat quickly. "You finished?" She asked quietly.

He gave her a look of confusion, making the side of her mouth quirk up as she nodded to his empty plate.

"Oh, yeah." Rick stuttered, apparently just as affected by whatever had just happened as she was.

"Good. I need to get back. Give you a lift back to the precinct?" Kate asked, gathering her things, about to reach for her wallet when he beat her to it, dropping down enough for both their meals.

"That'd be great." Rick smiled softly, letting her lead them back to her car.


	10. Chapter 10

"'Lo?" Rick murmured into his cell, before clearing his throat, trying to clear the exhaustion from his voice.

"Oh. It's late. I woke you." Kate replied, her giddiness slipping hard into disappointment as she spoke.

"No." Rick shook his head, pushing himself up to sit against his headboard, catching a glimpse of his alarm clock out of the corner of his eye. Twelve forty five. "You're good." He assured her softly, smiling even though she couldn't see. "You just finish?"

"Yeah." Kate murmured, her tone still tinged with elation even as concern won out. "Are you sure? I could let you sleep, call later? I should have thought of that. Sorry." She shook her head at herself, scrubbing her hand over her face.

She'd just been so happy to be able to give him answers, still running off the high of cracking the case, that she hadn't thought about the time.

"Honestly, Kate, you're good. Doesn't have to be light outside for me to like hearing your voice." He murmured, his sleep addled brain having lost all filters, making the young detective blush.

"I, I like hearing yours too." She admitted shyly.

Rick smiled. "So, you break him?"

Kate nodded, leaning back against the arm of her couch, slipping off her heels with her spare hand. She had called him the moment she'd stepped through her front door. "Yeah. He finally caved around half eleven. We took his statement and put a bow on it for the DA. Just got in."

"And your first priority was to phone me? I'm flattered, Detective." Rick smiled, shifting a little to get comfy.

Kate blushed, shaking her head at his antics. "Don't let that go to your head, it barely fits through the door now." She joked, giggling when he chuckled lowly.

"You're cheeky when you get confessions, Ms Beckett." Rick smiled.

Kate shook her head again, pulling down her high ponytail with her left hand, moaning hard when she could finally sink her fingers into the silky strands to massage away the ache that had been building.

"Well that was excruciatingly cruel." Rick murmured, his voice a whole octave lower, making Kate's stomach flip.

"Sorry." She murmured, softly. "He admitted it." She continued after a second, sobering them both.

"Good." Rick nodded, his tone a little strained, but otherwise, void of all emotion. "He say why?"

Kate hesitated, trapping her lip between her teeth.

"Kate?" He prompted after a second.

"He said, he said Mr Story was family to the station. That his leaving would break apart dynamics and affect all of your ability to work. He said he had to protect his family." Kate shook her head. "I don't think it was a very coherent decision." She offered gently.

Rick scoffed. "I'm just astounded he thought him dying would be better for productivity than him leaving." He murmured flatly. "You told Carol?"

"I called her to tell her we had someone in custody. The Captain's volunteered to personally call her in the morning, he gave me and the boys the day off to recover from this one." She sighed, curling in on herself on the couch, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"You sound like you need it." Rick smiled warmly.

"I wanted this closed for you." She murmured, sleep stealing her own filters.

That gave Rick pause.

His heart warmed at the thought of this beautiful, intelligent young woman working herself to exhaustion to help him.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

Kate murmured something of a dismissal but he wouldn't have it.

"No, I mean it Kate. That means a lot to me."

"S'what friends are for." She murmured, fading fast now the adrenaline of the close was deserting her.

"How about you text me when you wake up and we could do something? So I could thank you properly." Rick hedged softly.

"Mmm, sounds nice." She murmured. "Rick, I'm sleepy."

He smiled tenderly, she was adorable like this.

"Sleep then, Kate. Dream good dreams."

"Night." She murmured, already mostly asleep even as she dragged herself from the couch and into her bed.

"Goodnight Kate." Rick muttered, ending the call when all he got in return was her soft, even breathing.

* * *

><p>Rick's phone chirped around noon, alerting him to a new message. He couldn't deny the smile that split his face at the sight of Kate's name.<p>

_Oops. So I just woke up..._

He chuckled even as he pressed the call button.

"Hey." She murmured sleepily, after answering on the second ring.

"So lazy." He told her, mock disappointment in his tone.

"Hey!" She protested. "That's the first night I've slept more than four hours in, like, a week."

"Then that's just silly. Humans need to sleep, Kate." He smiled.

"Oh hush. What have you been doing all morning then, Mister Proactive?" She teased back, moving to sit up in bed, unconsciously twirling her fingers through her hair.

Rick chuckled. "I've been to the gym if you must know. Got a couple days leave, we all do, so I figured I'd put it to good use."

"Muscle Man, hmm?" Kate murmured, unable to stop the images of topless, sweaty Rick from running through her mind. She should stop this, but it was far too much fun.

Rick laughed. "Why Kate, you seem to be enjoying that image."

"Is it such a problem if I am?" She murmured, her tongue between her teeth as she grinned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, bad girl." He chuckled, unknowingly making her blush. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet for a late lunch?"

Kate chuckled, smiling to herself as she wrapped her arms around her bent knees. "Sure. You got a place in mind?"

"I was thinking I could pick you up? Say about half two?"

Kate smiled. "That'd be great. I'll text you my address."

"Awesome." He smiled broadly. "Oh, and Kate?"

"Mm?" She hummed in askance.

"Wear something hot." He leered, hanging up to the sound of her laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate stood in front of her mirror, scrutinising her third outfit choice.

She'd started the process, two hours ago, in jeans and a plain white shirt, but had realised she looked far too much like she was at work.

So she'd then swapped it for a long colourful summer dress, ankle length and patterned in all sorts of bright colours, but it had hurt her eyes after a while, so she'd stripped back to her underwear and tried again.

She was now in a light blue checked shirt, open around a deep purple, v-neck camisole and her underwear, trying to decide what to wear on her bottom half.

She sighed deeply as she checked her watch and realised he would be here any minute.

She quickly slipped into a pair of white shorts she hadn't worn in ages, but loved for the comfort and look, and twirled in the mirror to make sure she looked good. She quickly laced up her light blue and purple Converse pumps, and just had enough time to ruffle her natural curls one more time, before she heard the knock on her door.

Kate took a deep breath and made her way over to the door, opening it with a slightly nervous smile.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

Rick smiled back at her warmly. "Hey. You look great."

Kate chuckled, a little self conscious. "You do, too." She murmured, taking in his dark blue fitted jeans and white t-shirt with long dark blue sleeves, rolled up to his elbows. He looked good.

Rick smiled gently at her, clearly picking up on her nerves. "You ready to go?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, just let me grab my bag."

* * *

><p>Rick parked the car and turned to the beautiful woman in his passenger seat, noticing the she was nervously playing with the ring on the chain around her neck. She had barely said a word for the ten minutes they were driving.<p>

"I can drive you home if you'd prefer." He offered quietly, fighting his own disappointment.

Kate jumped, her eyes finding his quickly before falling back to her lap. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I just, I don't do this very often."

Rick smiled, undoing his seat belt and turning towards her. "I don't want you to feel nervous around me, Kate."

She shook her head quickly, managing to look at him. "I don't."

"So it's the date thing, then?" He guessed slowly.

She nodded shyly.

"Gorgeous woman like you doesn't date very often?" He asked, incredulous.

Kate chuckled. "I tend to be rather too busy. And then you've got the whole cop thing." She shrugged when he raised a questioning eyebrow. "You either get the people who it frightens off or the creeps who fetishize it."

Rick chuckled. "Kate, I'm a _firefighter_." He reminded her softly. "You think I don't get my fair share of fetishists?"

She giggled. "Good point."

Rick hesitated for a moment before gently set his hand on her knee.

His entire being gravitated to the point of contact, his heart hammering against his ribs. She was so soft and warm, he didn't know how he would now be able to ever stop touching her.

Kate's eyes were glued to his hand, her face flushing a little at the intimacy of the movement, blushing further as his thumb unconsciously started to gently stroke the very bottom of her thigh.

"Just, I want you to relax today. Please don't worry about this, Kate. There's no pressure."

She nodded, voice arrested by the gentle movement of his thumb.

He cleared his throat quickly, squeezing her knee before letting go. "Come on, let's go get some lunch. I think you'll like this place."

* * *

><p>Rick guided her to their table with a hand at the base of her back, pulled out her chair for her and handed her the menu.<p>

Kate didn't think she'd blushed this hard in a very long time. He was being so sweet.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, looking up at her over his menu. "You look a little flushed."

Kate chuckled, pressing a self conscious hand to her cheek. "You're making me blush."

"Why?" He asked, caution and concern mixing with amusement in his tone.

"You don't have to be on your best behaviour, you know that, right? I'm not the only one who needs to relax." She chuckled, laughing a bit harder when he blushed back at her.

"Sorry, you just, I'm punching so far above my weight here, and it's making me a little nervous."

Kate shook her head, being brave and gently slipping her hand into his. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, Rick." She murmured sincerely.

He looked down at their hands, smiling softly at the sight of her slim, cool palm cradled in his own, before nodding. "Okay. So, you know what you're gonna order yet?"

She smiled, turning back to the menu, leaving her hand exactly where it was.


	12. Chapter 12

"Thanks, Luce." Rick smiled warmly at the waitress as she set their plates down in front of them,

"No trouble, Rick." She winked at him as she left, making Rick laugh before he turned back to Kate and noticed she was watching him.

"Friend of yours?" She asked teasingly.

Rick shook his head, his thumb gently stroking a line up and down her hand. "Nothing like that." He chuckled. "I used to watch her when she was a kid. I've known her parents forever, it's their place."

Kate smiled warmly. "That's sweet."

"You're, uh," Rick stuttered adorably, making Kate smile when she noticed his blush. "You're also only the second female I've ever brought in here. The first being Alexis."

Kate's cheeks flushed. "Well then, thank you."

Rick gave her an odd look but Kate wasn't feeling brave enough to look up from her meal.

"For bringing me somewhere so special to you." She continued shyly.

He shrugged, gently squeezing her hand before he let go to grab his silverware. "I'm kinda hoping you'll end up special to me, so it fit."

Kate blushed furiously, looking up at him with a start but he just started to eat without even a glance in her direction.

After a long moment, Kate started her own meal.

* * *

><p>They talked freely through lunch, both avoiding the subject of their work like the plague. But they quickly found other things to talk about, fast discovering they both had a passion for crime novels and space themed TV shows, they argued for at least ten minutes over what was better-Nebular 9 or Firefly. Neither of them had laughed that much in a long time.<p>

"So." Rick started, setting his napkin down watching with a smile as she tried to stifle her laughter long enough to sip her drink. "I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk?"

Kate smiled. "You gonna hold my hand while we wander aimlessly through the park, eating ice cream?" She giggled.

Rick shrugged. "If that's what the lady wants."

Kate snorted, immediately covering her face with her napkin when Rick laughed at her blushing.

"Maybe not so much of a lady."

Kate stuck her tongue out at him, petulantly, though it was rather belied by her smile.

"You done?" He chuckled.

Kate nodded, still blushing beetroot.

He shook his head at her, affectionately, and called over Lucy, who immediately carried over their bill.

Rick paid for their meals and stood, pulling out Kate's chair. Once they were both standing, Rick embraced their young waitress.

"Thanks, Luce. You say hi to your dad for me, okay?"

"Will do, Rick. It was lovely meeting you." She smiled at Kate before kissing Rick's cheek. "You don't be a stranger."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled, gently laying his hand on the base of Kate's back to guide her out.

* * *

><p>They walked in a comfortable silence, dodging other pedestrians as they went.<p>

They reached the park's entrance after a short walk and slowed down to a gentle pace as they continued on.

"So. Tell me about yourself, Kate."

Kate shrugged. "Katherine Beckett, NYPD Homicide Detective for six months..." she filtered off when he chuckled.

"No, I mean, tell me about _you. _The _real _you." He requested gently.

Kate shrugged. "What do you wanna know?" She asked shyly.

"I don't know. Favourite colour?" Rick decided, making Kate giggle.

"Purple." She smiled.

"See, now was that so hard?" Rick joked.

Kate laughed. "Okay, okay." She shook her head. "I love jazz music, adore going to a play and I go ice-skating every winter." She smiled up at him, only to find him already watching her, undisguised affection in his eyes. "Chinese food is my favourite, but if I'm unwell, there's nothing like curling up with a pint of strawberry ice cream. I like roller blading, hate roller coasters, I threw up on the tea cups once when I was eight."

Rick laughed. "You're adorable."

Kate huffed. "I am a homicide detective. I am badass." She corrected, petulant despite the laughter in her voice.

Rick chuckled as he gently slipped his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers smoothly, smiling at her when she blushed. "And adorable."

"And what about you, Mr Fire-fighter?" Kate smiled, squeezing his hand.

Rick laughed. "I like green. Although today I'm really liking blue and purple." He smiled, giving her a not-so-subtle once over and not for the first time either.

Kate shook her head with a smile.

"I quite like jazz, but I like a lot musically, to be fair. Mother's an actress so kinda have to love the theatre." He chuckled. "I can't ice skate. Went last year with Alexis and ended up in the emergency room with a broken ankle." He winced.

"Oh wow. You don't do things by halves." Kate giggled sympathetically.

"Nope. Though Lex did love decorating my cast." He smiled tenderly. "Love Chinese food, more of a chocolate ice cream person, myself. I can actually roller blade, believe it or not," he chuckled and she laughed, "I like roller coasters but Lex hates them. But my poor little girl gets travel sick on an airplane, so it's not all that surprising." He shrugged.

"She travels from New York to California every other weekend and gets travel sick when flying?" Kate asked, concern in her voice.

Rick shrugged. "It's not ideal, but it's the best we can do."

"You must miss her." Kate murmured.

"All the time." He confirmed.

"I make sure I see my dad every Sunday. We have lunch, or if my case over runs, we'll have a Skype date when I can spare the time." She shared softly.

"I'm sure he adores spending time with you." Rick smiled, squeezing her hand softly.

"We're close. Took us a while to get there, but I don't know what I'd do without him now." She smiled softly.

They were quiet for a few moments before Kate shook her head, jiggling their hands to get his attention.

"Come on, I do believe someone promised me ice cream."


	13. Chapter 13

Rick couldn't help but watch, as Kate swiped her tongue around the edge of her ice cream cone, catching the drips of the pink, strawberry ice cream, before they could fall and make her hand sticky.

She looked up at him, under her lashes, her eyes laughing at him, when she looked at his own hand.

Rick followed her gaze down, jumping when he realised he had chocolaty drips covering his fingers.

"Here." Kate giggled, plucking a tissue out of her bag, passing it to him with a beautiful smile.

"Thanks." Rick chuckled, passing her his ice cream awkwardly, while he cleaned his hands. "I'm usually smoother than this, I promise." He muttered, crumpling the sticky tissue into a ball and shoving it in his pocket, before grabbing his ice cream back, catching all the drips, sheepishly.

"Honestly? I'd rather you be a dork, than some smooth talking jerk." Kate shrugged, watching him shyly.

Rick smiled at her softly. "I can do that." He smiled. "I can definitely do that."

Kate smiled back, shyly, before slipping her hand into his and gently tugging him with her. Not that she had to work hard, Rick would follow her anywhere if it meant keeping her silken palm against his.

* * *

><p>They wandered around for a bit, talking on and off.<p>

* * *

><p>"You lost her?" Kate laughed incredulously.<p>

"For like _ten_ _minutes!_" Rick replied, indignant even as he laughed. "She was under the coats! I never really lost her." He laughed.

All of a sudden, Kate felt herself being lifted off her feet and into the air.

She screamed quickly, grasping at the wrists attached to the strong hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Rick breathed down her neck, holding her against his chest, while she regained her breath, once he'd set her down.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, still in shock.

"Bike. He wasn't watching and you were too busy laughing." He chuckled. "You okay? Didn't mean to manhandle you like that."

"Yeah." She nodded, licking her lips, regaining her composure before looking over her shoulder up at him. "I'm, I'm good." She murmured, unable to look away from the twin pools of blue she was drowning in.

"Good." He murmured, unconsciously stroking his thumbs against the soft skin on her waist where her shirt had ridden up.

He felt her stomach muscles quiver against his fingers and couldn't help the warmth spreading from his fingertips up into his body.

Staring at her, in this quiet intimacy he couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous she was. She was so very beautiful, and the fact that she was on a date with him was astounding, but he was so very glad.

He watched as her eyes, likely unconsciously, dipped down to his lips before finding his eyes again.

Rick squeezed her hips gently, shaking his head slightly. "I really want to kiss you right now." He murmured, unable to stop himself.

Kate smiled shyly, colour flooding her cheeks. "I," she hesitated, shaking her head before turning in his arms and burying her face in his chest, mumbling unintelligibly, but the petulant whine was clear and made Rick chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close, leaning down closer to her head.

"Gonna have to repeat that darling, all I got was petulance." He chuckled.

Kate huffed a laugh before turning slightly, her eyes closed. "I really want you to kiss me too, but I promised myself I'd take it slow." She murmured. "Kinda regretting that now though."

Rick smiled, gently kissing her forehead, lingering for a lot longer than strictly necessary. "Then we'll take it slow. Come on." He stepped away and took her hand again, before gently leading her towards the play area, smiling at her when he noticed that she was still blushing.

* * *

><p>He led her by the hand to the swings, before sitting down and pushing off.<p>

Kate watched him curiously for a second.

"What are you doing?" She asked slowly.

"Swinging." He replied, making Kate roll her eyes.

"Well yes, I can see that. I was wondering as to why." She replied dryly.

"Because it's fun?" He questioned, perplexed by her non-understanding.

"Isn't it a little, I don't know, childish?" She continued shyly.

Rick chuckled. "I believe you should take someone calling you childish, as a compliment. Now, park your gorgeous butt in the swing and have fun." He ordered, grinning.

Kate giggled, shaking her head, trying not to let her cheeks burn at the unexpected compliment. She sat down slowly, very aware of his gaze on her out of the corner of his eye, and started to swing.

* * *

><p>Not a minute later, they were both laughing, enjoying one tender moment of frivolity in both of their far too serious lives.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"Dogs or cats?" Kate asked happily as they wandered aimlessly hand in hand again.

They'd played in the park for a while before both deciding to go back to their wandering.

"Um, both?" Rick hedged, laughing at the surprise on her face.

"You can't like both. It's a one or the other kind of thing." Kate replied, still smiling.

"Well then I'm the exception that proves the rule. I like both." He chuckled.

Kate sighed. "Fine." She couldn't hold it though, the giggle bursting forth anyway.

"What about you? Cats or dogs?" Rick smiled back, jiggling her hand slightly between them.

"Um, I can barely keep my plants alive." She winced, smiling a little guiltily when he laughed.

"How are you gonna cope with kids?" Rick asked, before sobering quickly. "First date, Rick." He murmured to himself making Kate smile softly.

"I'm kinda hoping I'll have help." She told him softly. "But, yeah, I do want them at some point." She answered a little quiet. "You want more?"

"I think so. But only if the mom sticks around. I love Alexis, but part time parenting is soul destroying." He confided quietly.

"I can see that." She murmured back. "I'm sure It'll get easier though. I mean, she clearly adores you, will probably want to come live with you when she's older, right?"

Rick shrugged. "Meredith and I have an agreement that we'll reassess when we're looking at high schools. I think she'll benefit from the city for her high school education, Mer's not so sure. It's a discussion to have."

Kate nodded slowly.

"Movie in or party out?" Rick asked, clearly needing the change of subject.

"Depends on the day." Kate replied, happy to take his lead. "I love a good party, getting dressed up, feeling pretty, have a drink and a dance, but I'm equally happy in my pyjamas watching a good film,with junk food."

"And cuddles." Rick added, earning a small smile from his date.

"Depends on the company." She smiled.

"Me?" Rick fished blatantly.

Kate giggled. "With cuddles."

"Good to know." Rick smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "So, back to work tomorrow then?"

Kate sighed. "Yup. No rest for the wicked, or those who catch them. When are you back?"

"End of the week." Rick replied softly. "It's less weird because he was going anyway, but it's gonna be strange to be there without Buzz, you know?"

"It gets easier." Kate promised quietly.

Rick nodded. "Just gonna be weird."

"Well, if it would cheer you up, I have Saturday off, maybe I could meet you from the station Friday night, we could grab a drink or something?" Kate offered bravely.

Rick stopped them and turned her to face him. "Are you asking me on a second date?"

Kate blushed. "Maybe I am, problem?"

Rick nodded, regretting it the moment he saw disappointment flash in her eyes. "Only because now I really want to kiss you." He revealed quietly.

Kate immediately felt lighter and blushed again, shaking her head. "Well, if you're good, I might let you kiss me goodnight on Friday." She offered, trying to conceal the rise in her heart rate at the mere though of it.

"Careful Kate, I may hold you to that." He warned teasingly.

Kate giggled. "Careful Rick," she teased back, "I might like that."

* * *

><p>"What on earth have I gotten myself into?" Kate murmured to herself, stood only in her purple lace underwear in front of the mirror.<p>

She'd picked out her best set.

The thong was tasteful but alluring, the strip of lace at her hips shaping her ass in a way she knew would get a seal of approval, while the bra held her chest in such a way that gave her smaller bust more shape and cleavage than she would normally be able to achieve.

Not that she was planning on anyone seeing her underwear, she had debated that for a full two minutes, but sexy underwear gave her confidence and she knew she'd need it tonight.

* * *

><p>He wanted to take her to dinner.<p>

They had talked during the week- after he had left her with a kiss on her cheek, and a smile on her lips, at her door after their first date- and he had shyly told her that he would quiet like to take her to his favourite restaurant.

Kate had agreed, after very little persuasion, but now she was nervous.

* * *

><p>She was supposed to be at the station in an hour and a half, leaving her with just under an hour to get ready, and she still had no idea what to wear.<p>

It was warm enough for a dress but it would get colder, not that she couldn't just borrow her date's jacket, her brain kindly reminded her.

She should wear a dress.

It was dinner after all.

* * *

><p>She growled at herself.<p>

* * *

><p>She had gone on plenty of dates before, had even been on one with Rick, so she didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous about this one.<p>

Well, she did.

She wanted this to go somewhere.

She really liked Rick, and was finding herself liking him more and more, the more they spoke. But she knew that they were both in very dangerous lines of work, and he had a daughter and she, well, she had all of her baggage that they hadn't really even touched upon yet.

She knew the odds were stacked against them.

Even the thought of this not working made her queasy.

* * *

><p>"Easy Kate." She murmured to herself. "Only the second date."<p>

The reminder didn't help calm her down though.

* * *

><p>On her bed, her phone pinged, alerting her to a new message.<p>

She hurried over to check that her night wasn't about to be ruined.

She wasn't on call, and the boys knew she had a date-after much badgering- so it shouldn't be the precinct, but she'd been called in on her night off for emergencies before.

She smiled though, when she noticed it was Rick's face on her screen.

He had taken a picture of her while she had been playing in the park, teasing he- when she tried to delete it- that he needed a picture for her contact. She'd finally relented when he'd agreed to let her take her own one for his, even posing with the cheesiest grin for her.

She loved that picture.

_Hey gorgeous, I had two minutes and just wanted to text you. I don't know if you're as nervous as me, haha, but I want you to know I can't wait to see you. Is that too sappy? Can I say that yet? Anyway, just wanted to tell you that I know you're gonna blow me away no matter what you wear and that I really can't wait to wine and dine you. See you soon, R x_

Kate smiled to herself.

Okay, so he was perfect.

She shook her head and turned back to the closet. She had the perfect dress for him, and knew exactly what shoes to put with it.

It was going to be great, because _he_ really liked _her_ and _she_ really liked _him_.

She couldn't wait to see his face, she thought mischievously, as she pulled the emerald green fabric from the hanger.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I'm not overly thrilled with this chapter but there you go. My internet is really playing up at the moment, as well, so updates may be a little few and far between while we're getting it fixed :/

For Kate's dress, think her dress in the 70's episode (the orange one) but emerald green.

* * *

><p>An ear splitting wolf whistle ripped through the station as Mark Jones and Jonah Delaney quickly made their way over to the woman just entering.<p>

"Aye aye, officer!" Jones called, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, baby, you can arrest, me any time." Delaney joined, jovially.

Kate laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear self-consciously. "Hey, guys." She murmured.

The boys looked her up and down appreciatively.

"You scrub up nicely, Detective." Jones smiled sincerely.

"Gonna give us a twirl?" Delaney asked politely.

Kate laughed, shaking her head as her cheeks turned red, before quickly turning on the spot, making her dress flare as the boys cheered.

"Stop hassling the poor woman." Rick's voice rang out, making the two men stop immediately.

"No offence intended, Cast!" Delaney called.

"They're fine, Rick." Kate laughed as he came closer.

He jokingly swatted at them both, making them laugh as they got back to what they had been doing, before he gently slotted his hand around Kate's waist and pulled her carefully into his chest.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her cheek gently.

Kate blushed again. "Thanks." She murmured. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Rick scratched an imaginary itch at the back of his neck. "Not as good as you, but I guess that's always gonna be the case." He chuckled.

Kate shook her head, gently straightening the collar on his bright white shirt, trying not to stare at his legs in his midnight black dress pants. "You look good."

Rick smiled, kissing her forehead sweetly, just because he could. "I just gotta grab my jacket, I'll be two seconds, okay?"

Kate nodded, a little star struck from his tender kisses, and he couldn't help but smile at her, kissing her cheek before running to gather his things.

* * *

><p>Rick had arranged a cab to collect them, and he ushered her in ahead of him, giving the driver the address before taking Kate's hand in his own from where it laid on the seat between them.<p>

Kate flashed him a shy little smile, that pretty blush colouring her cheeks, before looking out the window.

Rick couldn't help but watch her, easily the most beautiful woman he knew, and wonder just how he had been lucky enough to cross paths with her.

He shook his head, Buzz was always trying to set him up on dates, it seemed he'd finally succeeded. He chuckled to himself at the thought, drawing a curious look from his date.

"Nothing." He smiled. "How was your day?"

Kate shrugged. "You nearly had to take me to dinner with a black eye." She smiled wryly.

Rick shot her a horrified glance, even as his free hand came up to cup her cheek, as if looking for evidence of the potential bruise. "Are you okay?"

Kate's smile became tender as her hand came up to hold his to her cheek. "I'm fine, Rick. Just a suspect that really didn't appreciate being put in handcuffs."

"You sure?" He asked softly, smoothing his thumb slowly under her eye, watching in awe as they fluttered shut at his touch.

"I'm perfect." She whispered, opening her eyes shyly. "You're here."

Rick beamed at her, leaning in to rest his head against hers, staring into her eyes longingly, before the driver's cough, signalling they had arrive, broke them apart.

"Come on." Rick squeezed Kate's hand, paying the cab fare, before gently pulling her from the car.

* * *

><p>With a hand at her back, Rick guided Kate through the doorway, not being able to help smiling at her before turning to the server at the podium.<p>

"Hi, table for two, under the name Castle." He smiled at the young man.

"Of course, Sir." The server, whose name tag said John, gave Kate a lingering look before leading the two of them to the back of the restaurant. Their table was in a quiet section of the dining room, Rick thinking Kate may prefer the tranquillity after working all week.

He pulled out her chair for her, receiving a smile even as she rolled her eyes at him, then took his own.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" John asked, handing them their menus, even as he ignored Rick completely, apparently having eyes only for Kate.

She smiled politely. "Umm, I'll have a glass of water to start, Rick?"

"Yeah," he smiled, but only at her, "water's great. I'll have a look at the wine menu in a second."

John nodded at the fire-fighter, before smiling at Kate and leaving them to it.

Kate looked down at her menu, perusing it slowly. "Everything looks amazing." She smiled, looking up at her date and slipping her hand into his. "Thank you, for bringing me here, Rick."

"My pleasure, Kate, seriously." He smiled at her gently, stroking his thumb against the back of her hand. "I really enjoy spending time with you."

Kate blushed a little, making him smile more, before dropping her eyes shyly. "I really like spending time with you, too."

* * *

><p>After they'd ordered and received their meals, John once again ignoring Rick in favour of his date, Rick poured Kate a glass of wine and clinked his glass against hers.<p>

Kate smiled at him, sipping from her glass before taking a bite of her meal, moaning softly as the flavours exploded across her taste buds.

"Good?" Rick choked, smiling at her.

Kate nodded, her hand coming up to her mouth reflexively. "Sorry, it's just..."

"You don't have to apologise." He laughed. "I'm learning that you're just a _massive tease_." He chuckled.

Kate giggled, shaking her head. "I'm really not trying to be." She promised quietly.

"I know. You're just beautiful, and sexy as hell." Rick laughed, making Kate blush. "I can't help being attracted to you."

Kate sipped her wine shyly, looking up at him through her lashes. "You find me attractive?"

Rick's jaw dropped. "Is that a serious question?"

Kate shrugged a little.

"You, you really don't know how stunning you are?" He laughed incredulously. "Kate, our waiter has ignored me all night because he can't take his eyes off you. Kate, you're freaking gorgeous. I'd be damn lucky to get to call you my girlfriend." Rick told her passionately.

Kate could feel the heat grow in her face as her blush deepened. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Rick."

Rick gently took her hand across the table, playing with her fingers gently. "Kate, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly, looking her in the eye with a tender smile.

Kate giggled. She leaned over and gently cupped his jaw, drawing him in to kiss him gently, their lips clinging. She pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads together. "I'd be honoured, Rick."


	16. Chapter 16

They mutually decided to skip dessert, too giddy from making things official, and their first kiss, to eat another thing, so Rick called over their waiter and asked for the bill.

"Here you go." John smiled, setting the bill between them on the table, giving Kate a wink neither of them could miss.

Rick sighed, before opening the card. "Really?" He asked, incredulous and annoyed, before taking out just enough cash to cover the bill, refusing to leave a tip.

"What?" Kate asked, concerned by the look on his face.

Rick sighed before turning the plate towards her, the price of their meal skilfully covered by the notes, not that she couldn't just count them if she really wanted to.

Kate looked over their bill, trying to see what had her date so annoyed, when she spotted it, in the bottom corner of their bill. A hand written note from their waiter. _Hey sexy, call me x _he'd left his number and everything.

Kate shook her head with a wry smile, before turning to Rick.

"Do you have a pen?"

Rick's heart sank.

She'd agreed, practically asked, to be his girlfriend and had _kissed _him. And now she was asking to borrow a pen, to respond to another man's advances, on their_ second date_? He sighed dejectedly, before fishing a pen out of his breast pocket and handing it to her, he never knew why he always had to carry a pen.

He watched, stomach in his toes, as she smiled while she wrote back, before recapping the pen and passing it back, closing the card, and grabbing her bag.

"Come on." She smiled. "Let's go."

Rick followed her reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside, Kate shrugged on her jacket, and was pulling her hair out of it when she caught the look on Rick's face.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, suddenly worried she'd done the wrong thing in pushing them forward, in kissing him.

Rick shook his head. "You tell me, Kate." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, hurt coating his words like molasses. "You agree to be my girlfriend, and you _kiss _me." He shook his head, making Kate's heart sink.

"Rick..." she started, apologetically, but he just continued talking.

"And then you go and give another man your number? I was sat, _right there_. You could have at least had the decency to wait until I was out of view."

Kate chuckled, surprising and hurting him only further. "Rick." She murmured, tenderly, before closing the distance between them and gently cupping his cheek with one hand, while the other rested over his slightly erratic heart. "I actually told him it was very rude to move in on another man's woman, and that I was taken, and very happy about it." She murmured, watching as the darkness lifted from his face.

He sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist and hiding his face in her hair. "Sorry." He murmured against her ear. "I should trust you more. Shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Kate shook her head, hugging him tightly. "It's okay. But I'm yours, Rick. I don't want anyone else."

He smiled softly, drawing back to kiss her oh so gently. "Good. Stuck with me now." He whispered against her lips, before leading her to the cab by her hand, smiling as she laughed at him.

* * *

><p>They rode in comfortable silence, Kate leaning her head against his shoulder, while Rick had his arm around hers, gently playing with the ends of her hair.<p>

"Alexis is back tomorrow, isn't she?" Kate asked quietly.

Rick smiled to himself. "Yeah, plane lands at nine. It's gonna be amazing to see her, even if it will be emotional for her. She normally gets to see Buzz, when she comes home, too."

Kate sighed softly, moving her hand up to take his. "She'll be fine. She has you." She smiled.

Rick smiled brilliantly, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I almost wish she wasn't coming so early though."

Kate looked up at him, confused. "Why?"

"If she wasn't, I'd get to invite you to mine for coffee." He smiled.

Kate blushed. "Not so fast, hotshot."

Rick chuckled. "Not gonna rush you, Kate, not ever."

"I know." She smiled softly. "I trust you."

Rick kissed her, lips clinging, so glad he was allowed to do that now. "Good."

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up at Kate's address and Kate turned to Rick with a shy smile. "I had a really good time tonight, thank you."<p>

Rick shook his head, gently cupping her cheek. "Thank _you._" He smiled.

"I know you have Alexis all weekend, so I won't bother you, but maybe we could do something during the week?"

Rick couldn't help but smile at her. She wouldn't interrupt his time with his daughter, despite them being brand new at this. God, this woman. "I'd love that."

Kate blushed as she smiled. "Good." She kissed him quickly. "Text me when you get home?" She asked, grabbing her stuff.

"You too." He smiled, gently gripping her chin to kiss her, just once more. "Sleep well."

"You too." She smiled, before thanking the cabbie and getting out, waving at him as the car pulled away.


	17. Chapter 17

Rick checked his watch for the fourth time in two minutes, wishing time would hurry up. It was five past nine. Alexis should be walking towards him any second now. Buy apparently the line for baggage was extra long today, because he couldn't spot his little red head anywhere.

"Daddy!"

He'd know the voice anywhere. Rick automatically turned towards the sound with his arms open wide to catch his lanky eleven year old as she ran at him full pelt, dropping her case when she got near him. Rick laughed as he scooped her up, holding her tight in his arms and he spun in a circle to stop her momentum from tipping them both over.

"Oh baby girl it's good to see_ you._" He murmured softly, holding her tight. "Was your flight okay?"

Alexis nodded against him, falling into his chest when he put her down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I had a book, so it was okay. And the turbulence wasn't too bad." She smiled at him before her face crumpled. "Daddy, Buzz..."

"I know, Pumpkin." He murmured, pulling away to cup her cheek gently. "How about we get you home and then we'll talk about it over some hot chocolate and ice cream, huh?"

Alexis nodded, making Rick smile. He leaned down and grabbed her suitcase before taking his daughter's hand and leading her out to the car.

* * *

><p><em>Your kid's okay, right? <em>The text baffled him, but Rick replied to his girlfriend immediately. He and Alexis were at the museum, one of Alexis' favourite activities that her mom refused to do, and he'd only checked the time to see if it was too early for lunch, when he noticed the missed message.

_Yeah, she's fine. Why? Everything okay? _He replied, watching Alexis stare up in wonder at the exhibits with a smile.

Her reply took a second longer, making him wonder if she didn't pause to sigh in relief first.

_Everything is fine, glad you're both good. Have an awesome weekend, text me after x_

Rick couldn't help but be a little concerned by the conversation, but vowed he could always call her after Lex was in bed, so heeded Kate's advice and slipped his phone back into his pocket, running over to tickle Alexis.

* * *

><p>"So," Rick started, watching with a proud smile as Alexis attacked her ice cream sundae, "how's your mom?"<p>

Alexis shrugged, swallowing her spoonful before answering him. "She's okay. Didn't really want me to come."

Rick felt a pang of hatred towards his ex but would never show that in front of his child.

"I told her about Buzz, and she said that it was too dangerous. 'What if you didn't come home while I was here and I was left on my own'?"

_That's rich _Rick thought silently, given that she left Alexis with other people more than she actually spent time with her.

"But it's not like mom spends much time with me anyway." Alexis continued, apparently reading her father's mind. "So I said I was still coming, even after she promised me shopping."

Rick shook his head. "Your mom wants what's best for you, sweetie." He didn't bad mouth Meredith in front of Alexis, never had and never would, but god did she make it hard sometimes.

"No, she wants me to not spend time with you. I overheard her talking to Samantha's mom, you know, the girl I told you about?"

"The bratty one, who told you you should dye your hair blonde, and lose three pounds, if you ever wanted to get anywhere?" Rick asked through clenched teeth. They were eleven for god's sake.

"Yeah." Alexis murmured, watching her hand as she she slowly twirled her spoon in her dessert. "Mom was talking to her mom the other day, about how she didn't think me seeing you was good for me. She wants to stop our weekends." Alexis looked up at him, eyes wide and fearful and it broke Rick's heart to see her like that. He'd be having words with his ex as soon as he put their daughter on her flight home. "You won't let her, will you daddy?"

"No." He stated firmly, taking her tiny hand in his big one. "I will never let anyone stop me from seeing you Alexis Harper, okay? I promise."

Alexis nodded, giving him a smile before turning back to her treat.

Rick was suddenly glad of the acting genes in his blood. He was livid, steam pouring from his ears, face turning purple livid, but not a trace of that would be shown to his daughter. Not for love nor money.

* * *

><p>Castle plated Alexis' dinner and was just putting it on the table when he heard his phone ring.<p>

"Just gonna grab that, Pumpkin. Won't be long, go ahead and get started." Rick called out, going to get his phone from the kitchen.

"Okay, dad." Alexis smiled, tucking in while Rick answered the phone in the other room.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" He hadn't recognised the number, and it was unusual to get a phone call from anyone other than his contacts.<p>

"Hey, Rick, it's Kate, I'm sorry to interrupt." Her voice tumbled through the line, regretful and a little panicky.

"Hey, it's okay. We were just about to eat dinner. What's wrong? You sound weird."

Kate chuckled lightly, but it wasn't a happy sound.

"Kate?"

"I got called into work this morning, you know it was supposed to be my day off?" Kate explained rapidly.

Rick hummed affirmatively.

"Well there was a kid, she hadn't turned up to school and her dad was the principal, so he kinda freaked. She lived with her mom, so he didn't know where she was, and he called the cops."

"Oh god, I bet that was scary." Rick commented slowly.

"Yeah, so I got called in, to help with the investigation, because I'd worked missing child cases before, but then we found her and, it wasn't good." She sighed thickly and Rick longed to hold her. "But see, she's ten, and this adorable little redhead, and I couldn't stop thinking about that picture you showed me of Alexis..."

"Hey, Kate, it's okay." He murmured softly. "She's okay. She's fine, and safe, and eating her dinner. Alexis is fine, honey, it's not her."

"I know." Kate sighed. "I know, and I haven't even met her, and we're barely together, so I shouldn't..."

"Hey." He interrupted firmly. "It means a lot to me, that you care this much about my kid. Okay? You don't have to apologise for worrying." He heard Kate's breathing stumble and he felt for her. "Do I need to come whisk you away?"

Kate laughed, his desired effect, and was smiling when she replied. "No. I'm okay. I didn't want to encroach on your weekend with your daughter, but I," she hesitated before shaking her head at herself and diving in, "I needed to hear your voice."

Rick sucked in a breath, before cradling his phone closer to his ear, wishing he could be holding her. "I'm here. You know that. I don't mind."

"Thank you." She sighed. "I need to get back to work, and I should let you get back to Lex, but thank you."

"No need, Detective." He smiled. "I'll call you after I put Alexis on the plane tomorrow, if you're done with your case, maybe we could go get a late dinner?"

"That would be amazing. Thank you." Kate sighed.

"Stop thanking me for caring about you, Kate." He murmured, making her chuckle embarrassedly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Get back to dinner with your kid."

Rick smiled. "Have a good night, Kate." He hung up the device and slipped it into his pocket before returning to the table.

"Who was that?" Alexis asked around a mouthful of spaghetti, spilling sauce down her chin.

Rick chuckled, and passed her a napkin. "Just a friend, Pumpkin."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Am I convinced about this chapter? No. Do I know what would make it better? No. So, here's a chapter haha.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Kate's voice positively melted down the line, pouring over Rick's hurting soul like a balm.<p>

"Hey, beautiful." Rick murmured. "How's your case doing?"

Kate smiled at his compliment, letting her pen pause, concentrating on his voice, rather than her paperwork. "It's over, thank god. Did Alexis get off okay?"

Rick sighed deeply and it hurt Kate's heart. "She cried. I may have cried too actually." He huffed self deprecatingly.

"Oh, Rick."

"It's okay, she'll be back soon, is gonna phone me when she lands and has met up with her mom."

"That's good." Kate smiled. "You still up for dinner? I should be done in an hour or so?"

Rick sighed. "There is nothing I'd love more than to have dinner with you. Do you mind desperately if we stay in though?"

Kate chuckled. "I was going to ask the same thing actually."

"Good." He sighed heavily. "I have to phone Meredith, need to talk to her about a couple of things Lex said this weekend, but I could come to you? I don't anticipate it being a long call."

Kate looked from her pile of paperwork to her watch. "That would be great. Shall we say half seven then? I'll meet you out front?"

"Sounds amazing." Rick smiled softly. "I can't wait."

Kate giggled quietly. "Nor can I, handsome."

* * *

><p>Rick hesitated, holding his thumb over the call button. Meredith wasn't his favourite person, not by a country mile, but that didn't mean he wanted to tear her to shreds, not least because that would make life harder for his daughter.<p>

He sighed deeply, before letting his thumb hit the glass, bringing up the calling screen.

"Rick? Well this _is_ a surprise." Meredith simpered.

She had cheated on him, divorced him, tore his character to shreds, moved his kid across the country, and didn't want him to see their daughter, but she still tried it on every time they talked.

It was as if she didn't quite understand about not having her cake and eating it.

"Yeah, well, I just put Alexis on a plane, after a very interesting weekend with her." He tried to control the anger in his tone, he really did, but she just made it so difficult.

"Oh really?" His ex wife murmured. "Why interesting?"

"Because apparently you don't want her to come to me any more?" If Meredith cared for him at all any more, she would have noticed the heart break in his words.

"I just don't think you're a safe option. That friend of yours _burned_ to _death_ Rick. How can I guarantee that won't be _you,_ and leave my daughter in jeopardy?"

He ignored her heartlessness surrounding Buzz, and the claiming of their child. "Because I ensure I never work the weekends she's here. And while we're on it, should we talk about _your_ schedule? Because you seem to never be with her when I talk to Alexis."

"What I do with the daughter I have _sole custody _of, is none of your concern." Meredith snapped.

"Actually it _is_, because you only got _sole custody_ because you convinced that damn judge that you could be there for Lex more than I could. If you can no longer provide that, I have half a mind to go back to a judge and fight you all over again."

"You just want the power of having her with you to lord over me."

Rick's heart rate soared as his anger escalated. "No. That's _you_. _I_ want what's best for our eleven year old. And I don't think being raised, by her friend's parents, in Cali is good for her. Not when she could be here, and always have a parent who actually wants to spend time with her." He raged.

The phone went dead in his hand, Meredith having hung up on him, and Rick swore loudly.

Why she couldn't just see that Alexis would be better with him, he had no idea.

* * *

><p>Kate jogged down the front steps of the precinct, barely hitting the street before Rick's hand curled around her hip and pulled her into his chest.<p>

"Hey." She giggled breathlessly. "Made me jump."

"Sorry." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her, soft but intense.

Kate let out a tiny moan, clutching his shirt before leaning their foreheads together when he released her. "What was that for?" She panted.

"Missed you." He whispered, just enjoying having her in his arms.

Kate chuckled. "Come on, you sap." She murmured, slipping her hand into his and leading him off. "We going to yours, or mine?"

"I don't mind. Which would you prefer?" Rick smiled, letting her lead him to her car, glad that he'd taken a cab to the precinct.

"Shall we go to mine then? Did you want to order food to meet us there? I'm starving." Kate smiled as she slipped into the driver's seat and watched Rick get into the passenger.

"Sure. Chinese good?" He smiled at her warmly, slipping on his belt, and pulling out his phone, as she pulled away from the curb.

"Sounds perfect."


	19. Chapter 19

The delivery boy had rushed their order, knowing Kate from her frequent visits, and managed to meet them just as they were going through Kate's apartment door. Kate thanked him, while Rick took the bag and gave the boy money and a tip, before following his girlfriend through the door.

"You mind if I get changed first?" Kate asked, slipping off her coat and hanging it up.

"Of course not. I'll find everything in your kitchen, get this set up." He smiled, the expression deepening when she smiled back.

"We can eat out of the boxes if you want, I have silverware and chopsticks, so it's your preference, but grab me a fork? I won't be long." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, before scampering off to her bedroom to change out of her work clothes, while Rick set about finding the things they'd need for dinner.

* * *

><p>Kate fell onto the sofa beside her boyfriend, now in a long, off the shoulder top and leggings, and immediately snuggled into his side, making him chuckle, abandoning the TV remote to hold her close.<p>

"You okay?" He breathed against her hair.

Kate nodded. "Better now." She sat up and tried to grab one of the cartons off the coffee table before Rick pulled her back. "Yes?" She giggled, watching him with a sparkle in her eye.

Rick gently slotted his hand against her cheek. "You sure you're okay?" He murmured.

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Tough case, that's all. I'm okay, honestly." She smiled for him.

He watched her carefully for a moment before nodding and kissing her forehead lightly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Kate sighed as she leaned back against the back of the couch. "I'm stuffed." She murmured.<p>

Rick chuckled. "Babe, you've barely eaten anything." Rick smiled at her, looking over to see that she'd had half of what he had.

"That's loads." She moaned. "Besides, leftovers are lifesavers."

Rick shook his head, setting his carton down, before sitting back and wrapping his arm around her. Kate pulled her knees up and tucked herself into his chest, her ear over his heartbeat while her fingers played with a button on his shirt.

"How was Alexis?" She asked quietly.

The TV was on low, and they hadn't bothered turning on anything other than the kitchen light. It was nice, intimate, and Kate was more than happy to maintain that.

"She was okay." Rick murmured, turning in to kiss her crown, his thumb slowly stroking just under the edge of her sleeve. "She missed me, obviously she was devastated about Buzz." He sighed. "Said that her mom doesn't want her to spend time with me any more."

"What?" Kate asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. Meredith says she doesn't think it's safe." He looked down and noticed the scandalised look on his girlfriend's face. "It's all about power. She _knows_ I'm the best option for Lex, and hates it." He sighed. "I might have to find a judge to hear me out, look at our arrangements again." He shook his head. "You don't need my ex wife drama."

"Hey," Kate murmured, sitting up to look at him properly, letting his hand slide to her waist. "I care about you. That means I care about Alexis. I know it's early days Rick, but I'm here for you."

Rick's smile made her heart trip before he pulled her in for a kiss that made her toes curl. He pulled back far enough to lean their foreheads together, kissing her quickly, just because he could.

"I even know a couple of judges, I could put out some feelers if you wanted?"

"You're perfect, y'know that?" Rick smiled, cupping the back of her head, with the hand not on her waist, and kissing her deeply.

Kate moaned as he slicked his tongue across her bottom lip, opening her mouth to let the kiss deepen. Before either of them knew it, Kate was straddling his lap, while Rick's hands smoothed up and down her back, inside her shirt.

* * *

><p>Kate was the first to pull back, hiding her flushed face in the crook of his neck, while Rick slowly brought his hands out from under her shirt. He just held her, while they both caught their breath.<p>

"Sorry." Rick whispered against her ear.

Kate shook her head. "No. Don't apologise." She pulled back to press her cheek to his. "Please don't apologise for that."

Rick held her closer. "Didn't mean to rush you." He murmured.

She shook her head again. "You didn't. You couldn't. I wouldn't let you." She breathed deeply. "I just, we've both had a really tough weekend, and I don't want to taint this with that."

Rick squeezed her waist and kissed her cheek. "I get that." He smiled. "I really like the feel of you in my lap."

Kate chuckled, pulling back enough to smile at him. "I quite like it too." She giggled.

Rick leaned in and pressed a kiss against her neck, smiling against her skin when she clutched at the back of his head with a gasp. "Movie?" He murmured against her, the vibration of his voice shooting down his girlfriend's spine.

"S-sounds good." She stammered, making her boyfriend chuckle, before he gently gave her a hand off his lap. He took the remote back off the table while she snuggled into his side, and flipped through the channels.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, Kate was dozing on Rick's chest, soothed by his playing with her hair. He gently kissed her head, squeezing her shoulder.<p>

"You falling asleep on me, babe?" He smiled, chuckling when she rubbed her nose against him as she shook her head.

"No." She murmured. "I'm awake." She sat up slowly, kissing his cheek sloppily, before leaning her forehead against his cheek.

"Do you need me to go, so you can get some sleep?" He asked softly.

Kate sat up under her own steam, smiling sleepily. "I'm okay, it was just a tough couple of days, that case was rough."

"You, wanna talk about it?" He hesitated. He knew there were some cases that he wanted to just lock in a box, and never let out again, but sometimes, he wished he had someone to talk them through with.

"Her name was Caitlyn. Her mom and dad were divorced, and hadn't had any problems with sorting out custody for her. But the mom had recently gotten into a relationship with a guy, whom she didn't know had a record." Kate told him steadily.

Rick sighed, suddenly knowing exactly where this was going. "He killed her, didn't he?"

Kate nodded grimly. "We found her in the bath tub, blunt force trauma to the back of her head. The mom couldn't phone us, was too scared what he'd do to her." Kate sighed deeply. "Poor little girl."

"Jeeze, Kate." Rick murmured, slotting their fingers together and holding her hand.

"And I couldn't stop thinking about the picture you showed me, of Alexis, and suddenly I couldn't stop seeing her face in our victim. It was my partner that told me to call you, once he'd seen the look on my face and I'd told him why. The number I called you on, was my desk phone, by the way."

Rick leaned forward and put his forehead to hers. "Then I'm glad. You can call me any time. The only time I can't answer, is when I'm actually fighting a blaze. The rest of the time its on and in my pocket because of Lex."

Kate smiled softly. "Same goes, y'know?"

Rick kissed her quickly. "I know."

Kate pulled back and started playing with his fingers as she looked down at them. "Can I ask something?"

"Course." He murmured, watching her curiously.

"Why 'Buzz'? What prompted that nickname?" She looked up at him shyly and he smiled.

"Misprint. He started a couple of months after me, transferred from a different station, and his locker was next to mine. He went to unlock it the first time and started laughing. Turns out, instead of 'Toby Story' they'd written 'Toy Story'." Rick chuckled. "And well, we couldn't exactly call him 'Woody' now, could we?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, Kate?" Rick asked hesitantly, turning to face her.

They were both in his kitchen, Kate sat at the breakfast bar while Rick cooked for her. They'd been together for just over two months and she often came over for dinner, as did he at hers.

"Yeah?" She asked, sipping from her wine glass as she smiled at him. She loved it when he cooked for her, especially when he wore that white t-shirt and those jeans. She was a red-blooded female after all, and wouldn't feel bad for noticing just how handsome he was.

"Lex is coming next weekend." He started, turning down the burners so he could lean against the other side of the bar, giving her his full attention.

"I know." She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Don't worry, I know the drill by now." She giggled.

Rick shook his head. "No, I, I was wondering if maybe," he hung his head with a sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" Kate asked gently.

Rick smiled at her, linking their fingers carefully. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet her?"

Kate's face went blank in shock.

"I mean, Meredith is sending her for a long weekend, because she has an out of state audition, and it's more convenient to send her here." He rolled his eyes. "So she's getting in Friday night, and going home first thing Tuesday. I figured maybe we could meet you for lunch, one of those days? Let you meet each other, but keep it short, and low key, so we don't overwhelm anyone?" Rick paused for a moment, watching her carefully. "Though you already look pretty overwhelmed." He chuckled nervously.

"I, I just, we've only been together a couple of months, Rick." She murmured. "Isn't it, a little soon?" She asked shyly.

"Only if we think it's not going to go anywhere." He shrugged.

"You, really have that much faith in us?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do, Kate." He smiled at her warmly. "Do you not?"

Kate opened her mouth, but her words froze in her throat.

"Hey, I'm not asking for you to commit the rest of your life to me." He murmured. "I can't see the future, I can't say that this will work, but I'd like it to."

"Me too." She murmured, soft, but sure.

He smiled, running the side of his finger down her cheek. "Then you're gonna have to meet my kid at some point, babe." He chuckled.

Kate huffed a laugh, shaking her head. "True, okay. Saturday would probably be best, but I'll have to text you. If we get a case..."

"I know. But you're up for it?"

Kate smiled shyly. "I'd love to meet your daughter, Rick."

* * *

><p>Kate leaned against the sink in the precinct bathroom, Saturday lunchtime, staring at her reflection in the mirror.<p>

"She's a kid. You face killers every day. This isn't scary, Katherine." Kate told herself firmly, sounding far too much like her mother for her own liking. "Yeah, and _the_ most important kid I've ever met. If she hates me, Rick and I are over." She sighed.

Hanging her head for a second, she breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

She shook her head, quickly getting out her make up bag from her purse, and slicking on another layer of mascara, just a touch of lip gloss and re-powdered her nose and forehead, before shaking her head at herself. How makeup was supposed to help her here, she wasn't really sure, but weirdly, it kind of helped.

"Okay." She murmured, smiling at herself in the mirror. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Kate was just short of pacing as she waited outside the precinct. Rick had texted her and said they were a few minutes out, and Kate had come out to meet them, there was no need to take them onto the busy homicide floor.<p>

"Kate!" She heard Rick's voice and gave herself precious seconds to take a deep breath, before turning towards the sound with a smile.

He was striding towards her, looking handsome in jeans and a sky blue shirt that he'd rolled up to his elbows. His smile was a mile wide and Kate was sure that was only partially down to her. Most of the credit for that, had to be given to the girl holding his hand.

Alexis was about average height, the top of her head coming to roughly the middle of Rick's ribcage. Her flame red hair, even redder in person, was up in a high ponytail, the ends brushing against the shoulders of her green summer dress. Kate smiled as she took in the little girl, oh so girly until you reached the bright red, tatty converse on her feet. Kate smiled, she had had a pair similar when she was about that age.

"Hey, good day?" Rick asked, kissing her cheek gently, gaining her attention and making her smile.

"Yeah, just doing paperwork." She smiled.

"Very boring." He nodded before turning his attention to Alexis, gently squeezing her hand. "Well, Alexis, this is Kate." He smiled.

Kate smiled down at the shy little girl.

"Hi." Alexis murmured with a little wave.

"Hey. Your dad's told me all about you." Kate replied, her voice softening beyond her control.

"Really?" Alexis looked up at her dad.

"Of course. I told her how badly behaved you are, and what a nightmare child you are to parent." He lamented, making his daughter giggle.

"Daddy, that's you. I'm the good one." Alexis giggled, shoving him gently. Kate couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"You're right, Alexis, he's crazy." She smiled, her heart soaring when the girl giggled at her, even as Rick pouted.

"Never gonna win again." He sighed, but Kate could see just how radiant his smile was.

"You ever did before with this one around?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes."

Alexis shot him a look.

"Very occasionally." He rephrased. "Anyway, I was promised food."

"Come on, I thought we could go to Remy's? It's close, and it's got the best burgers and the _best _shakes ever." She smiled.

"Sounds awesome, come on." Alexis smiled, dragging her dad's hand, even as he grabbed Kate's.

"_You're_ awesome." He whispered in her ear once he'd pulled her close, pressing a kiss against her shy smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter might make you very hungry, it did me while I was writing it haha NYLF xx

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate sat opposite each other, while Lex sat beside her dad, once Kate had directed them to a booth in the corner of the diner.<p>

Alexis went straight into looking at her menu. Rick however, couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend. She was beautiful, always, Rick would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to know that, but seeing her with his kid was different. There was this shy vulnerability to her that made his heart ache with the need to hold her. She was so nervous about Alexis liking her, something they have to talk about later, because it had him worried, just as much as it warmed him from the inside.

"You've been here before, Kate, what do you recommend?" Alexis asked, looking up at the detective.

"Oh, well, that depends on what you like." She stumbled, a little apprehensive still. "Personally I adore my regular; the Double Cheese Burger with Special Ketchup, Cheesy Curly Fries and a strawberry milkshake."

"Where do you put all of that?" Rick was unable to not ask, regretting it a little when she blushed.

"I work out a lot." She murmured, before turning back to the little girl. "My friend Lanie likes the Southern Fried, Hot and Spicy Chicken Burger, with regular fries, and one of my partner's Espo always gets the Chilli Drenched Bean Burger. Or, if you prefer something a bit lighter, Kevin, my other partner, usually gets the Chicken Wrap with Salsa and Sour Cream." Kate finished, realising she was probably overwhelming the girl.

"Wow, it all sounds so good." Alexis murmured, biting her thumb nail as she looked back at her menu. "I think I'll get your usual." Alexis smiled, making Kate's heart trip as she smiled back. "But can I get a coke?" She waited for Rick's nod before closing her menu. "What about you, dad?"

"I think I'm gonna get the same burger, but with regular fries and a chocolate shake."

"You gonna get your usual?" Alexis asked, looking up at the detective.

Kate looked to Rick, for reasons he was unsure of until she opened her mouth. "I, uh, I think I might just get one of the wraps, haven't decided which one though." She smiled wanly before looking down at her menu.

Rick turned to Alexis. "Hey, kiddo, go wash your hands, I'll order for you, if she comes before you're back."

"Okay." Alexis smiled before slipping out of the booth towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kate?" Rick asked gently, once his daughter was out of ear shot, gently stroking his finger against his girlfriend's knuckles.<p>

"Hmm?" She hummed, not looking up.

"Your body is awesome, babe." He kept his voice low, but loud enough so Kate wouldn't miss it.

She set her menu down in front of her with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was an issue, I was just surprised and spoke without thinking." He apologised softly.

"It's not, an issue I mean, it's just," she sighed.

"Babe, you can eat whatever the hell you like, I'm not the kind of guy that will suggest you get salad, and be turned off if you eat anything with calories in it. Hell, I love that you're not afraid to eat what you like, rather than being calorie conscious."

"I lost so much weight when I joined the academy, my training officer was worried for my life. I passed out after a stakeout once and was on an IV for six hours." She confessed quietly.

Rick took her hand involuntarily.

"He told me, with the job we do, we need to make sure we up our calorie count, because we burn so many. So now I'm more careful to watch my calories, but to make sure I get enough, not to limit them."

"Then why did you hesitate?" He asked quietly.

Kate shrugged. "I guess, most guys don't seem to like the girl that can eat as much as, or more than, them."

"I'm not that guy, Kate." He smiled at her softly, squeezing her hand. "I'd want to be with you even if your were the size of a house."

Kate scoffed a little.

"I'm serious. You're smoking hot, Kate." He winked, making her blush. "But it's not the only thing that attracts me to you."

Kate smiled, leaning across the table to kiss him, quickly pulling back when she saw Alexis coming back.

* * *

><p>Once they had all ordered, Kate having ordered her usual meal, complete with strawberry shake, making Rick smile, Alexis decided it was time to assess her dad's apparent new girlfriend.<p>

"So, Kate," She started, unaware of the sheer dread she's just lodged in the detective's heart.

"Yes, Alexis?" Kate replied, ridiculously proud that her voice didn't waiver.

"Dad said you're a detective?"

"Yeah." Kate smiled. "I qualified for detective nearly nine months ago."

"What kind of detective are you? I read that there's lots of different types." Alexis continued.

"I work in homicide." Kate smiled, a little uncertainly. "Though I don't think homicide is very lunch table appropriate."

"Kate's right, pumpkin." Rick intervened.

Alexis nodded. "Okay. What's your favourite film?"

Kate smiled, getting more at ease by the minute. "I really like Marvel, so anything from them is good. You can't beat a good Disney film either."

"Disney is good, dad's the comic fan though." Alexis wrinkled her nose, adorably in Kate's opinion.

"That's okay, me and Kate can have Marvel marathons." He smiled at her, winking at Kate to make her giggle.

* * *

><p>They talked for a few more minutes, before their bubble was burst by the chiming of Kate's cell.<p>

"Sorry." She murmured, bringing it out to read the text once Rick had waved her apology off.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked quietly when Kate's brow furrowed as she frowned.

"Umm, yeah, just, not who we were expecting to have their alibi fall apart." Kate murmured, still reading, before realising where she was. "Sorry." She apologised, quickly putting her phone in her bag and turning to Alexis. "It's been amazing to meet you, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go."

"It's okay. You're at work." Alexis smiled.

Kate smiled brightly at her. "Maybe next time you're in town we can meet up again? I might be able to get a day off if you wanted, but have a think okay, no pressure." Kate smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good." Alexis smiled. "Go kick butt." She giggled, making Kate laugh.

"Will do, Kiddo." She winked at her, grabbing her bag before turning to Rick. "I'm sorry." She breathed.

"No. Like she said, you're at work. We knew this could happen." He absolved her.

"Okay, call me later?" She asked quietly, smiling when he nodded.

"Of course." He stood to give her a quick hug and to kiss her cheek. "Stay safe."

"Always." She smiled, waving at Alexis as she strode out the diner.

* * *

><p>"So?" Rick asked, turning to his kid once he'd watched Kate leave.<p>

"I like her." Alexis smiled. "She talks to me like a person, not just a little kid."

Rick smiled and slung his arm around her, pulling her in to kiss her crown. "Yeah, I think she's pretty cool."

"And she's really pretty." Alexis continued.

"Yeah." Rick sighed happily. "That she is."


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, handsome." Kate murmured softly in greeting after answering her phone.

"Hey. How was the rest of your day?" Rick asked quietly.

"It was good." Kate hummed, way too relaxed to put any effort behind the sounds. "We got our killer and finished all the paperwork in record time. Yours?"

"That's great." Rick smiled. "Me and Lex had a Disney marathon, since you mentioned it."

Kate smiled to herself, shifting to get more comfortable, unintentionally giving Rick a clue to where she was.

"Wait, did I just hear water?" He gasped. "Are you in the bath right now?"

Kate giggled. "Mhmm. It's the best way to relax."

Rick groaned quietly. "Oh Kate, that's so not fair." He murmured making her giggle.

"Sorry." She chuckled, not really seeming very sorry.

"You know, I was thinking." Rick started, getting comfy on his couch. Alexis was asleep upstairs and he had been watching trashy television before deciding to call Kate.

"Don't hurt yourself, babe." Kate murmured cheekily.

"Oh hardy har har." Rick smiled. "We've been together for two and a half months."

"We have." Kate murmured. She couldn't help the smile on her face but was curious as to where he was going with this. "Is that significant?"

"Well it's just, I'm suddenly aware that I haven't actually seen you naked yet."

Kate blushed. "This is true."

They'd spent the night once or twice, but usually only when they'd fallen asleep on the couch after a movie. Kate was still trying to prove herself as a detective and that meant working every hour possible. Between that, Rick's own work, and Alexis, they hadn't found time to consummate their relationship yet.

"Is it a problem?" She asked shyly.

"No." Rick rushed to assure her. He didn't want to pressure her into anything. "Of course not. Just came into my head is all." He silently cursed himself.

He had no idea what possessed him to bring it up, but assuring her about her body at lunch had made him realise that, while she _was _smoking hot with all her clothes on, he had no idea what she looked like with out them.

"Okay." Kate replied quietly. It wasn't that she was putting off being naked in front of him. But by this point she kind of wanted it to be special. "Anyway, how was Alexis?"

Rick sighed quietly, knowing that while neither of them wanted to ask, he was pretty sure they both wanted to move to that point in their relationship pretty soon. But he let her redirect the conversation all the same. "She's good. She liked you."

"Yeah?" Kate asked, a little girl wonder and shyness in her voice that made him ache.

"Of course she did, Kate. She thinks you're awesome, and very pretty. Both are things I have to agree with." He smiled.

"Good." Kate sighed in relief. "Well, good that she likes me, the pretty thing is a bonus, I guess."

"You know you don't have to impress her, right?" Rick asked quietly, knowing that this was the crux of the issue.

"I want her to like me." Kate shrugged, hesitant about talking about this at all with him.

"Yeah, and I love that, but Kate, you don't have to try and impress her. Just be yourself, babe." He assured her.

"I've never dated anyone with a kid before." Kate murmured. "And I just, I don't want her to hate me."

"Kate, she couldn't hate you. But you don't need to try this hard, darling." He ached to hold her, wanting to squeeze all that self doubt out of her voice.

"If she doesn't like me, Rick, we're never going to work. And I like us. I don't want to lose you." She shook her head, feeling vulnerable and afraid and not wanting to talk about this any more.

"You're not gonna lose me." He told her gentle but sure. "I want us to be for keeps, Kate."

"And your daughter liking me is a big part of that, Rick." Kate sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

Rick sighed. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Rick paced outside Kate's front door.<p>

Ten steps right, ten steps left, repeat.

He'd put Alexis on her plane home that morning, and had been at the station all day, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kate and their last conversation. He needed to sort it out. Kate being worried about Alexis was something he couldn't allow to fester. She was right, in a way, the two most important women in his life getting on would be very helpful. If he needed to help, he would do everything he could.

So he'd bought a bottle of nice wine, a red that he'd noticed Kate liked, and had made a beeline to her apartment. But now, he wasn't sure this was a good idea. Maybe she needed time to decompress after her meeting with his daughter.

He shook his head at himself, turning back to commence his pacing, having stopped to contemplate his choices, before noticing that the object of his contemplation was stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame, watching his with a small concerned smile.

"Kate." He startled at the sight of her.

"Wanna tell me why you're pacing outside my door?" She asked quietly, standing up straight and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I just, I was," he sighed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I was just going to take my trash to the disposal and saw you standing there." She shrugged. "I was going to announce myself but you were muttering to yourself and running your hands through your hair, so I guessed it was important." She tilted her head just slightly. "Are you okay?"

Rick sighed. "Can I come in?"

Kate nodded. "Sure." She stepped out and pushed the door open again. "I'll just chuck this, wanna go in ahead?"

"Yeah, thanks." He slipped past her, kissing her cheek softly, before making his way to her couch.

Kate couldn't help but brace herself.

* * *

><p>Kate let herself back into the apartment and stopped to take a breath before making her way over to where her boyfriend was sitting on the couch.<p>

"So." She started, watching her hands. They were sat as far apart as the furniture allowed, facing each other, and it just felt wrong.

"Alexis is the single most important thing in my life." Rick started quietly. "And I would do anything to make her happy, to make her life easier."

Kate felt her heart sink. She had thought the girl had liked her. "I know." She murmured.

He shook his head, before closing the distance between them enough so he could take her hand. "But Kate, that doesn't mean that I would leave you at her word." He murmured, smiling when she finally looked up at him. "Kate, I love spending time with you, and I adore having you in my life. If Alexis didn't like you, it would be tough for a bit, but she'd fall for you, just as I have, because how could she not?"

Kate blushed, dropping eye contact to watch his thumb stroking patterns on her hand.

"I know that you got yourself into a state about Alexis, but I need to know if we're okay." He murmured. He was terrified, he wouldn't lie. Losing Kate would destroy him.

Kate shook her head, tears blocking her voice, before crawling across the couch and settling herself in his side, burying her face in his neck while he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to lose you." She murmured tearfully.

Rick leaned down and kissed her head, before pulling her up into his lap. "So don't push me away. I'm right here, Kate. I'm not going anywhere."

Kate moved herself slowly until she was facing him, gently cupping his cheek in her hand and leaning in to kiss him slowly.

Rick threaded his fingers through her hair, tilting her head just so, so he could deepen the kiss. Kate moaned softly before pulling back, pecking his lips once, twice, just because she could. She slotted her fingers between his and slowly stood up, leading him back deeper into her apartment.

"You sure?" Rick asked quietly, his eyes never leaving her face, knowing exactly where this was going.

Kate nodded, walking backwards until she reached the open door of her bedroom. "Make love to me, Rick."


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: My internet connection is shockingly bad at the moment, I've only managed to upload this by hijacking my phone's internet for my laptop. So it's a case of I'm uploading when I'm physically able. Plus I've got a lot going on health wise so it's been hard to write.

Also, I don't live in New York, so all place names and directions are courtesy of Google Maps.

Hope you enjoy NYLF xx

* * *

><p>Rick had just settled down for the night- glass of scotch in hand, music playing softly in the background, as he readied himself to sink into the make-believe world of his latest novel recommendation from his girlfriend- when there was a knock at his door.<p>

He sighed, setting his book and glass down, before hauling himself to his feet and dragging his weary body to the front of his loft.

He'd fought two fires today, and he ached. All he wanted to do was relax and then sleep.

Who knocked at a person's door at nine in the evening, anyway?

* * *

><p>He was a step or two away when the sound came again, slower this time, like it took more effort and for some explicable reason, it hastened him.<p>

He unlocked the chain, and opened the door, only to be confronted with the sight of his girlfriend.

"Kate?" He asked, quiet and concerned.

She looked terrible, her face was a mess of multicoloured bruising and blood, dried and still fresh, and she held herself like even the air around her was battering her skin.

"Kate, what on earth happened? Are you okay? Lets get you inside, baby." He rambled, sliding his hand around her waist to try and help her into the apartment.

"Rick..." she breathed, before her eyes rolled in her head, and he had a split second to catch her before she hit the floor.

* * *

><p>He gently gathered her to his chest and held her close, while his free hand instinctively went to find her pulse in her neck. He'd teased the spot not three days before, learning that it made her literally weak at the knees, made her writhe, but the only reaction he wanted tonight was the steady thump of her heartbeat beneath his fingertips, a reaction he immediately received, much to his relief.<p>

"Okay, Kate. I've got you, it's okay, I'm here." He murmured, trying to reassure her, even as he tried to plan his next step.

His phone was in his bedroom, on charge, and he couldn't move her for fear of hurting her. He gave her a quick visual once over, spotting the phone-shaped bulge in her jacket pocket, just before noticing that she was missing her shoes.

With his heart in his throat, Rick carefully extracted the device and, with fumbling fingers, dialled even as he pressed his lips to Kate's hair, silently begging her to be okay.

"Hi, yes, I think I need an ambulance."

* * *

><p>Rick sat silently, watching Kate breathe.<p>

She was in a hospital bed, pale and battered, and looked so tiny.

They'd cleaned the blood off her face, butterfly stitched the cut above her eyebrow, actually stitching and bandaging the cut just under her left ear lobe, but she still looked an absolute wreck.

The paramedics had asked him what happened when they arrived, asking if she'd been attacked, looking at him with accusation in their eyes.

But he'd explained that he had no idea. That she was a police detective, and he was a fire-fighter, and that she was his girlfriend. That she'd turned up on his doorstep and had collapsed in his arms.

They'd let it slide long enough to treat her, to get her on oxygen and into the ambulance. He was sure there would be questions, but he'd given them her badge number and had told them that he would never lay a finger on her, that her partners could vouch for that. They'd left the couple with ER doctors with a nod.

* * *

><p>That was hours ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate had been scanned head to toe, and they'd discovered that she had a concussion, a broken nose and clavicle, and some internal bruising in her abdomen. But mostly, she'd walked away from whatever had happened with only cuts and bruises. It was a miracle in Rick's mind, given how awful she looked.<p>

* * *

><p>He was so busy staring at her hand, her tiny, fragile hand, so dainty against his own, that it took him a few seconds to register that something was buzzing in his pocket.<p>

He reached down and retrieved Kate's phone, noticing that it was her partner Ryan that was calling. He gently kissed Kate's forehead and stepped outside the room to answer it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ryan, it's Rick." He murmured, tired and anxious.<p>

"Rick? Where's Beckett? Is she alright?" Ryan sounded panicked, and it worried the fire-fighter.

"She turned up at mine, battered and bleeding, then collapsed. We're at the hospital, but she's okay, why?"

He heard Ryan sigh in relief.

"Because Espo and I are stood just off Foley Square, right beside the wreck of Beckett's car." The detective murmured, looking around at the scene before him. "We were called in by Traffic, after they ran the plate, and realised it was hers. The car's completely _totalled_. They think it was hit on the driver's side, spun out, hit the curb and landed on the passenger side."

Rick gasped, having to look back into the room in order to see that she was still there.

"Rick, if she got outta there, she'd have had to drop out of her seat and crawl through the broken wind shield. Probably cut herself to pieces." Ryan theorised.

"Concussion, broken nose and clavicle, some internal bruising in her abdomen, one cut requiring stitches. She had no shoes on though. Cut up her feet pretty bad."

"Dude, I think she walked from here. We found one shoe in the car but the other was a bit down the street. There's blood leading away from the scene, in your direction actually."

"She walked _half a mile_, with no shoes on, after an accident that _flipped_ her _car_?" Rick asked, incredulous and terrified.

"She was probably in shock. But that's what it looks like." Ryan sighed.

"Jesus Christ, Kate." Rick exclaimed, shocked and horrified at what she must have gone through.

"I had to call." Ryan murmured, sounding unreasonably shy all of a sudden. "Had to check she was okay."

"She's okay. She's asleep, woke up briefly during one of the scans, but she's okay. Hell, Ryan, she literally walked away from it. No matter how bad it looks, and I'm sure it's _bad_, just remember that she walked away. She's okay."

Ryan nodded to himself. "Yeah. Okay. Well, can you keep us updated? Let us know when she's up for visitors, and stuff?"

Rick smiled. "Of course. I'll text you as soon as we know anything. But she's _okay_, Ryan."

"Good. I'm really glad." Ryan smiled before the two men said their goodbyes and hung up.

Ryan went back to his partner and the car wreck, glad to tell him that they, at least, didn't need to be there in a professional capacity, while Rick went back to sit at his girlfriend's bedside,both impressed and horrified after hearing her ordeal.


	24. Chapter 24

A couple of hours later found Rick dozing in the hospital chair, made slightly more comfortable by the blanket and pillow a kind nurse had provided him with, when it had become apparent that he'd be there for a while.

He'd been lapsing in and out of a light sleep- his long day and the, now fading, adrenaline high were conspiring against his staying awake- but the low whine, coming from the bed beside him, had Rick awake immediately.

"Hey, Kate, hey, hey, hey, you're okay." He murmured, coming up to cup her cheek gently, careful to avoid her stitches.

Kate moaned softly, pain lancing through her, as consciousness slowly came back to her. Her eyes felt so heavy, but she fought to open them anyway.

Even what little light there was in the room made her wince.

"Here." Rick murmured, shielding her eyes with his hand, while the other switched off her bedside lamp, leaving the only light source as the corridor outside. It was still dark outside, and the corridor not bright, but she had a pretty nasty concussion, her head had to be pounding.

"Where...?" She croaked, trying to get her eyes to focus on him.

"You're in the hospital, Kate." Rick murmured. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kate nodded, wincing at the movement as her hand, the one not in a sling, came up to cradle her head. "Hurts."

"I know, baby." Rick sighed, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. "I know, but if you can stay awake, they can give you something a little stronger. You have a bad concussion, so we gotta be careful."

Kate whined, before tipping herself onto her side, rolling into him as she curled up in the foetal position.

Rick sighed, perching on the side of her bed, as he slid his hand across her back, trying to give her some comfort.

"Everything hurts." Kate whispered, tears thick in her voice, making her boyfriend's heart ache for her.

"I'm not surprised. You got quite the knock around, sweetheart. Nothing too bad though. You've fractured your collarbone, and broken your nose- so you've got some very pretty black eyes going on- and some internal bruising from your seatbelt, but you're okay. Mostly just cuts and bruises."

"Hurts." Kate murmured.

"Want me to go get a nurse?" He asked gently, startling when Kate's hand, on her good arm, shot out to hold his wrist.

"Stay?" She practically begged.

"Okay, honey, I'm not going anywhere. Okay? I'm gonna stay right here." He leaned down and rested his forehead against her temple, gently kissing her ear. "You don't have to be afraid, Kate. I'm right here."

* * *

><p>"Did they call you?" She asked quietly, a few silent moments later.<p>

"No. You came to me. You don't remember that bit?" Rick asked quietly, sitting up a little, supporting himself on his arm to lean over her, keeping her safely in the cove of his body.

"No." She murmured, tilting to look at him, getting a small smile for her trouble. "I remember the crash. I remember the steering wheel rushing up to meet my face as I was thrown forward. But it's pretty blank from there." She told him quietly.

Rick smiled softly. "Well, we all think you went into shock after that. You turned up at my door." He murmured softly, gently teasing a loose curl off her forehead, and tucking it behind her ear with his finger tips. "You had no shoes on, and collapsed into my arms pretty much as soon as I opened the door."

Kate's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Yeah. The boys called after we'd brought you in here, said they'd found your car at Foley Square. One of your shoes was still in the car, and the other was a little way down the street. You walked half a mile, in no shoes, in complete shock, and ended up on my doorstep." He smiled at her gently. "If the situation wasn't so dire, I think I'd be flattered." He joked, his heart soaring when she smiled at him. "I'm glad you did though." He murmured seriously, stroking his fingers across her temple. "Come to me, I mean."

"Me too." Kate whispered, smiling gently at him. "The boys know I'm okay?"

"Yeah." Rick nodded, smiling. "I told Ryan, they were worried, I'll text them in a minute, let them know you're awake."

"Good. Don't want them worrying." She frowned a little. "Can you ask them if my shoes are salvageable?"

Rick chuckled. "You just totalled your _car,_ and you're worried about your _shoes_?" He asked incredulous, but with a smile.

She shrugged, a little shy. "They're some of my favourites."

Rick shook his head with a smile. "Of course." He chuckled. "I'll ask them."

"Thank you." She shook her head again. "I'll need to call my dad, too."

Rick took her hand and gently played with her fingers, not sure how what he was about to say would be received. "I could do it, if you wanted?"

She looked up at him, questioningly.

"Well, you're in a hospital bed, with a grade three concussion, least I can do is offer to call around and let people know you're okay." He shrugged. "And I know we haven't exactly done the 'meet the parents' thing, but I don't mind."

Kate flipped his hold so she was holding his fingers before bringing them to her lips and kissing them softly. "You're pretty great, you know that?"

Rick smiled, sitting up properly so he could stroke her back. "You're not so bad yourself, beautiful."

He waited until it was light out before using Kate's phone to call her dad.

"Katie? Is everything okay, baby? It's early." Jim greeted, confused, but happy as always to hear from his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sir, my name is Rick Castle, I'm your daughter's boyfriend." Rick answered, not exactly nervous, but very aware that his first conversation with this man- who he wasn't afraid to admit, he wanted to be his father-in-law at some point- would always be him telling him that his only daughter was in hospital.<p>

"Is she okay?" Jim asked, now nervous. Katie rarely called him this early and had never gotten a boyfriend to call him on her behalf.

"Kate is okay, but she was involved in a car accident last night." Rick continued, trying to keep to his professional training, even as he heard the man gasp. He couldn't help but imagine if it was Alexis in Kate's position, and it made his heart race. "She's okay." He reiterated.

"What happened?" The older man replied, not in the mood to be placated.

"We're not sure yet, but during the crash, Kate's car ended up on its side. She ended up walking the half a mile to my home, in complete shock, not that she remembers doing that."

"And Katie?" Her father nearly begged.

"She has a pretty bad concussion, which is why she isn't calling you herself. But she miraculously only suffered minor injuries and shouldn't be in here long."

"What hospital is she at?" Jim asked, already going back into his room to get his work cell in order to call the office, he needed to see she was okay for himself, before he'd be able to work today.

"Presbyterian. I'll text you her ward details if you'd like?" Rick smiled softly.

"Thank you. You'll stay with her?" Jim was pretty sure he knew the answer, but asked anyway, Katie shouldn't be left alone right now.

"Of course, Sir, for as long as she'll let me." Rick smiled affectionately.

"Good." Jim smiled. "I have to call the office, but then I'll be coming straight over."

"I'll let Kate know, I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you."

They both said their goodbyes before ending the call. Rick took a deep breath and allowed himself a few seconds to smile, that had gone rather well in his mind, before going back to see Kate.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: I hope you all get as spoilt as I did this weekend :D Happy Valentine's Day. :D NYLF xx

* * *

><p>"Katie!" Jim called as he came towards her, rushing through the ward to get to her wing. Rick's instructions had been very helpful, but the hospital was a maze and he desperately wanted to see that his little girl was alright with his own eyes.<p>

"Hey, daddy." She murmured, pushing herself up a little with her good hand, before it went to her hair to try and tidy it up a bit. Being a mess in front of Rick was one thing, her dad was another. "You came."

"Of course I came." Jim scoffed, coming to perch on the edge of her bed, while Rick stood on the other side of her. "My baby's in hospital." He murmured, kissing her forehead gently.

Kate smiled softly. "I'm okay. Rick's taking good care of me." She shot a smile over to Rick, getting something back that was so tender in made her heart race.

"Good." Jim smiled, before extending his hand to the man. "Jim Beckett." He smiled.

"Rick Castle." Rick nodded, taking the man's hand, only being slightly surprised when his hand was clasped between both the elder man's.

"Thank you, for looking after my daughter." He told him seriously.

"Hey, she did all the hard work." He smiled, winking at his girlfriend. "All I did was call an ambulance and hold her for a bit."

"Still." Jim smiled, releasing the man's hand to take Kate's. "What happened?"

Kate sighed, leaning back into her pillows. "I was driving to Rick's after work." She started shyly. "He'd been having a rough day and I wanted to surprise him."

Rick smiled softly, stroking her knee through the blanket, overcome with the need to touch her after knowing how sweet she was trying to be, the night before.

"And everything was fine, I wasn't majorly tired, I wasn't on my phone, I was concentrating." She sighed. "But the other guy wasn't. Came straight through the intersection, on a red, and hit me at full force." Kate paused when both the men in the room winced. "I'm okay." She reminded them softly, squeezing her father's hand and leaning her head against Rick's stomach, as he gently cupped her head for a second. "He must have driven off, I tried to fight for control, to keep myself on the road, but he hit me at too fast a speed, it was a matter of seconds before my car was tipping and I smacked my head on the steering wheel in the process. Next thing I knew, I was in here with Rick."

Jim squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." He murmured thickly.

"I am, dad." She smiled. "I'm okay."

"Ms Beckett?" The doctor asked as she came towards her bed, alerting the three adults to her presence. "My name is Doctor Monroe, I'm handling your in hospital care."

"Hi." Kate smiled, not moving from her spot leaning against Rick. She hated hospitals and was feeling vulnerable, her boyfriend's touch was keeping her panic at bay and she wasn't going to give that up if she didn't have to. "I don't suppose you're here to tell me I can go home?"

The doctor smiled. "Actually, I am." She smiled.

"Really?" Jim asked, concerned. Of course, he didn't want his daughter in the hospital, but she was still wincing at the light, how was it safe for her to go home?

"Yes." Doctor Monroe smiled warmly. "Obviously though, Ms Beckett, you are suffering from a sever concussion. Which means that any pain relief you take for, what I bet is a _very_ painful, headache, should be aspirin free, and you must take it easy."

"Kate's a detective with the NYPD, what would your recommendation be regarding her work?" Rick asked quietly, playing with the ends of Kate's hair.

"I would suggest taking time off, at least a week, if not more. And then I would recommend a phased return to work." She grimaced in sympathy. "Which I'm sure is not what you wanted to hear?"

"No, it's fine. Broken collar bone kinda meant desk duty anyway." Kate smiled. "But I can go home like normal?"

"Well I would normally suggest that you don't drive, at least until you feel completely symptom free, however, give the reason you have the concussion in the first place, I guess that won't be an issue." The doctor smiled kindly, making Kate shrug shyly. "You will also need to have someone stay with your for the next forty eight hours or so, in order to keep an eye, make sure nothing gets worse."

Kate nodded, she'd presumed that already. "Anything else?"

"Just the normal things after a head injury; no recreational drugs, or alcohol, get plenty of rest, avoid stress wherever possible. And of course, if anything changes or gets worse, please do come back in."

"Okay, got it." Kate smiled. "When can I go?"

"A nurse will be with your shortly, to give you some more information about all this, but I'm happy to discharge you now, provided you have someone to stay with you?"

Kate looked to her dad questioningly.

"Of course, I'll call the office and tell them I'll be working from home for a few days." Jim smiled.

"Or I could stay with you?" Rick offered quietly.

Kate looked up at him, a little shocked, a little nervous.

"I mean, it's only a couple of days and I could stay at yours, or you could come to mine, but I don't mind."

"What about the station?" Kate asked quietly, not yet sure how to take the situation.

"I'm acting chief until they can find someone else, I can tell them I need two days off, Kate." He promised her quietly. "Family emergency." He whispered, making her blush.

"Well they are, you have two offers, aren't you lucky?" Doctor Monroe smiled conspiratorially. "Be sure to stay with one of them, but I'm confident they'll take care of you."

"Thank you, doctor." Jim smiled, letting her get on with her rounds, for which she left with another smile. "What do you think, Katie?"

"Don't you have to be in court in three days, dad?" She asked quietly.

"You're more important." He promised, stroking her hand gently.

"I know, daddy, but you have prep work to do." She shrugged.

"If you'd rather stay with your boyfriend..." Jim teased, raising an eyebrow and making Kate giggle.

"Shut up." She smiled.

"You'll look after her, Rick?" Jim asked, seriously, turning to face the man.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Then I'll get back to work, unless you need help getting home?"

"Actually sir, if you didn't mind staying a little while longer, I'll get a cab back to mine and pack a bag, grab my car? Then we can go back to yours, Kate? I'm sure you'll want your creature comforts after all this." Rick smiled at her, getting one back, as she nodded, that melted his heart.

"Of course, I'm in no rush." Jim replied.

"Okay, I'll go get stuff then and meet you back here." Rick smiled, leaning down to kiss Kate, gently. "I am _so glad _you're okay." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers for a second.

"I'm good. Sooner you leave, sooner you get back." She murmured, kissing him again just because she could.

"Okay, I won't be long."


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note-Not completely sure about this chapter but there we go. It could be utter nonsense as I'm getting sicker by the second with a cold/flu thing and had to edit it with a head full of cotton so if it's completely unreadable, I'm sorry. NYLF xx

* * *

><p>Rick shook Jim's hand and took the plastic bag of Kate's personal affects, that the traffic guys had dropped in once they'd finished processing the scene, from him, while the elder man hugged his daughter and told her to call him if she needed anything. Once she'd agreed, he kissed her cheek and said his goodbyes, flagging down a taxi while Rick put Kate's stuff in his car.<p>

"You okay?" He asked quietly, having noticed that Kate hadn't moved from her place standing at the passenger door.

"What?" Kate startled, before giving him a tight smile. "Yeah. Thanks. We all set?"

Rick nodded, opening the door for her, watching his girlfriend carefully. She gently lowered herself into the seat, fastened her belt, and tightened it as tight as she could. Rick closed the door softly and rounded the front to get to his own door. He paused for a second though, to take a deep breath. He was relieved that she was okay, so relieved, but he also did wonder if this wasn't just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Rick looked both ways to pull out of the car park, and couldn't help but witness Kate's distress out the corner of his eye. Kate's left arm was in a sling to help take the strain off her fractured collar bone, but her right was across her body, holding onto the internal door handle with such pressure her knuckles had blanched. She had a look about her that reminded Rick of the stereotypical rabbit in the headlights and she was white as a sheet.<p>

"You okay?" He asked quietly as he drove them in the direction of her apartment.

"How fast are you going?" She asked quietly.

Rick looked down at the display, puzzled at the question. "Uh, fifty six. Why?"

"Because you're going too fast." She murmured, her breathing was a little shallow and it had him worried.

"I'm going one mile per hour faster than the limit." He reasoned slowly, as if speaking to a child. He didn't want to patronise her, but it was a little ridiculous.

"So slow down." She replied through gritted teeth.

Rick took one look at her and slowed his speed; she looked terrified. "Okay, there. Fifty three." He murmured.

Kate deepened her breathing slightly, but didn't release her hand from the door handle and didn't look any less tense.

This was gonna be a long drive for them both.

* * *

><p>Rick pulled into Kate's parking spot and killed the engine, expecting Kate to leap from the car as fast as her injuries would let her. Instead, when he looked over, he didn't see the terror he had at the start of the journey.<p>

Her head was hanging, her eyes glued firmly to her lap, he was pretty sure she was on the verge of tears and, if he wasn't mistaken, he was almost certain that was shame painting her features.

"Kate?" He asked softly, but all he got in return was the shake of her head. With a sigh, he undid his belt and went round to the trunk to collect their stuff. Her plastic bag of stuff- her purse, miraculously still containing most of its contents including her keys, her jacket, which she hadn't been wearing, and both of her shoes, making Rick chuckle- he put into his own overnight so he could give her a hand if she needed it. Once done, he shut the trunk and rounded the car, expecting Kate to be stood beside it, waiting for him, given that he had her keys, but instead he found that she hadn't moved.

"Kate?" He asked again softly, after he'd opened and leaned in the door.

She nodded slightly.

"We're home, honey." He murmured softly.

When Kate still didn't make an effort to move, Rick sighed softly, so far from frustrated with her, just hurting for her, and slowly leaned across her to release her belt. He caught it and carefully pulled it away from her body in order to let it feed into the holder. With a smile for her, he set his hand on her knee and squeezed gently.

"Come on, sweetie." He murmured, kissing her temple softly. "Let get you indoors."

Only then, with his hand in her own, did Kate move.

* * *

><p>Rick dropped his bag beside the couch, grabbing Kate's purse and bringing it to the kitchen where Kate was carefully pouring herself a glass of water.<p>

"It was good of the guys in Traffic to get your stuff to you so quickly." He smiled, setting the bag on the counter. "And I have your phone." He retrieved the device from his pocket, setting it beside the bag. "And hey," he cheered, trying desperately to put a smile on her face, "they even saved your shoes."

Kate smiled wanly, before turning away from him and retreating back towards her bedroom.

"Kate?" Rick asked, quietly. He was at a complete loss of what to do here. This quiet fearful thing wasn't his girlfriend, and he wasn't entirely sure how to handle it. The last thing he wanted to do was to overstep and upset her.

"I'm gonna lie down for a bit." She murmured before shutting her bedroom door behind her.

Rick opened his mouth to reply, but soon realised it was pointless.

After a few more seconds, staring at the shut door, he sat down heavily on the couch. He pulled out his phone and set an alarm for two hours time, having read somewhere that concussion patients needed to be woken up every two hours, before turning on the TV and flicking through the channels.

She had just gotten out of the hospital, once she'd had a nap and he'd gotten some food inside her, he was sure she'd be fine.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note-Soooooooo many internet problems! I'm trying my best to get them to you but I really rarely have internet :/ But hey, it's nice and long, so maybe Ellen won't hate me anymore haha NYLF x

* * *

><p>Ten minutes before his 'Wake Kate' alarm went off, Rick heard her bedroom door open, and turned to watch her pad out quietly.<p>

She made it all of five shuffled steps, before noticing him watching her with a gentle smile on his face. She flashed him a quick smile back, before looking down to where her fingers were fiddling with the edge of her sling.

Rick sat quietly, watching her, letting her make the first move.

Kate looked up at him quickly, before looking back at her hands. "I wanted to take a shower. I feel gross, and I'm pretty sure there's still blood in my hair." She murmured quietly.

Rick nodded slowly, both her head wounds had bled quite spectacularly, as head wounds did.

"But I can't lift my arm to get my shirt off, let alone to wash my hair." She shrugged. "I," she hesitated, looking oh so shy.

Rick looked away, giving her some semblance of privacy, feeling almost voyeuristic for watching what was clearly a private struggle.

"I wondered if you'd help?" She shrugged her good shoulder, a painful shyness to her voice, only thinly disguised as defiance.

"Of course." Rick murmured, smiling for her when she managed to meet his eye. "You wanna do it now, or...?"

Kate nodded. "If you don't mind."

Rick smiled softly. "Of course not." He pressed the power button on the remote and switched off his alarm, before following Kate into her bedroom, towards her en-suite, rolling up his sleeves as he did.

* * *

><p>Kate stood between Rick and her bath tub, unsure really of how to go about this.<p>

They'd been naked in front of each other once, and only once, and now he was going to see her battered, bruised, and broken and she was pretty sure she'd never been more nervous of a partner's reaction in her life.

"You okay?" Rick asked quietly, stroking a finger down her cheek.

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "Can we just get on with it, though?"

"Sure." Rick smiled, trying to relieve that worry and, was that actually _fear_ in her voice? "You gonna be okay if we take off your sling?"

Kate nodded, lifting her arm slightly, so Rick could ease the material from around her arm, before slipping it over her head. He folded it roughly, and put it on the shelves behind him, out of the way but close by for after.

Kate curled her arm into her chest with a gentle wince, but nodded at Rick's questioning look.

"Okay, shirt next?" He asked quietly.

Kate nodded quickly, looking away as Rick's fingers made quick work of her button down.

Kate had never been so thankful to have spontaneously picked up her dry cleaning during her lunch break. A button down and a pair of slacks had been in her trunk when she crashed, something she had asked Rick to text through to the boys so it would be dropped off with the rest of her stuff. She'd had panties and ballet flats in her purse, just from years of being prepared. She hadn't had a bra, but with her injuries that wasn't a good plan anyway.

Given Rick's quick gasp, Kate guessed that he'd just discovered she wasn't wearing one. "A bra would be painful." She explained meekly.

"What?" Rick looked up confused. "Oh, I, I wasn't looking at that." He murmured.

"You, you weren't?" Kate asked blankly.

Rick felt his cheeks heat up. "I, was I supposed to be?" He asked, flustered as he watched her face for a clue. "I mean, you're injured, kinda badly, so I was concentrating on that, but if you want me to look at your boobs I can, I mean..." He sighed, shaking his head and giving up on trying to guess what was going on in her mind. "Help me out here, Kate?"

"I, it's nothing." Kate smiled at him softly. "Sorry. Let's just, get this over with?"

Rick nodded slowly, still not completely sure what was going on, or what he was supposed to do in this situation, but he carried on all the same.

He gently slipped his hand across her good shoulder and eased the shirt down, holding it so she could wiggle her arm free, before slipping it off her bad shoulder and letting it fall down her arm into his open palm. He folded it in half and set it aside.

"Are you gonna want a bath, or just to wash your hair?" He asked quietly, trying hard not to look at the purple mottling across her skin, to look at the tiny cuts littering her chest, the ones that hadn't needed stitches but that were still clearly there. Her wind shield had exploded when the side of her car had hit the side walk, peppering her with tiny shards of glass.

Rick swallowed hard.

He'd been the first responder at crashes like hers, had seen the worst that could have happened. Knowing his own girlfriend had been in that situation made his stomach clench.

"Rick?" Kate's voice reached him, quiet and unsure.

"Sorry, darling, what was that?" He asked, gently taking her hand in his, just to feel the warmness of her skin.

"I said a quick wash might be nice, but I think my bath is too high for that to be comfortable."

"I can give you a hand in and out, I don't mind." He smiled at her gently.

"I," she closed her eyes for a second, gathering herself before nodding as she opened her eyes to look at him again. "That'd be great." She gave him what she was sure looked more like a grimace than a smile, but he gave her a gentle kiss to her cheek for her effort.

"No worries." He smiled as he pulled back. "You wanna handle your pants while I run a shallow bath for you, or you need my help?"

There was none of the leer there would have been in any situation but this one, and Kate actually mourned its loss.

"I, I'm pretty sure I can handle that one handed, but don't go far?"

"No intention of that." He assured her quietly, kissing her cheek again, with a gentle hand at her waist, before stepping behind her to start the bath.

Kate unbuttoned and unzipped, before shoving her pants down her hips, letting them fall down her legs. Her panties were trickier; tighter, and needing more wiggling, and it was already painful before she even tried. Biting the bullet, and swallowing her pride, she called Rick's name.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

"I can't get my underwear off without hurting something." She murmured, feeling her face flaming.

"That's okay. Give this bath a few more seconds and I'll give you a hand before helping you in." His smile was enough to ease the blush on her face. She was self-conscious and skittish, feeling vulnerable and stupid, but she trusted him, and when it came down to it, that was all that mattered.

A few seconds later, Kate heard the water shut off and Rick's gentle hands settled on her hips.

"You still okay?" He murmured against her ear.

"Yeah." She murmured. "I'm okay."

"Good." He smiled.

With slow movements, Rick slipped his thumbs under the waist band, and slid her panties over her butt and down her legs, providing her with his hand to help her step out of them. Once she was clear, he bent and collected both articles of clothing and set them on top of her shirt.

"Is it gonna be easier for me to give you a hand to hold, or just lift you over the edge?" He asked, turning back to her.

"I'm not sure." Kate answered honestly. "Can we start with a hand and if it doesn't work, we'll change it up?"

"Sure." He smiled. "However I can help." He promised, quiet and sincere.

* * *

><p>With her hand in his, they managed to get Kate into the bath easily enough, and Rick graciously stepped out once she was sat down, telling her to call for him when she was ready for him to wash her hair.<p>

Kate took care of the essentials, careful not to look too hard at her battered body, before calling Rick back in.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, shutting the door behind him before coming over to perch on the side of her bath.

Kate nodded. "I'm okay. You still okay to wash my hair?"

"Yeah, course." Rick smiled softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek, careful of her boundaries but Kate leaned into it. She kissed him slowly, her good hand coming up to slide into his hair. Rick moaned softly, pulling back to peck her quickly before setting his forehead gently against hers. "You okay?"

"I missed you." Kate murmured shyly.

"I haven't gone anywhere." He replied, unsure and concerned.

"I know." Kate gave him a soft sad smile before pulling back. "You gonna wash my hair then?"

Rick watched her for a long moment then nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Rick stood and turned on the taps, making sure they were flowing into the removable shower head, and adjusted them to the right temperature.

"You ready?" He asked quietly. Once Kate had nodded, Rick carefully guided the water flow over his girlfriend's head, moving his other hand from her hair line backwards to keep the water off her face and to get her hair completely wet. He just let the water trickle over her head for a few moments, letting the warm water soothe her head and try and bring her some comfort.

After a minute or two, he let the shower head drop into the water so he could use both hands to grab her shampoo and gently massage a dollop through the long strands.

"Feels good." Kate murmured softly.

Rick smiled. "Good." He carefully massaged his fingers against her head, smiling softly when she moaned quietly. "That good, sweetheart?"

"Mhmm." Kate hummed.

Rick chuckled. "Do you need conditioner?" He asked as he rinsed off his hands and then started to rinse through her hair.

"Yeah, would be best." Kate told him, quiet and relaxed now.

"Okay." Rick agreed, reaching for the bottle and pouring a generous amount into his palm, smoothing it down her hair, gently working through the knots he had found. "Smells good." He murmured, inhaling the cherry scent as he worked her hair thoroughly.

"It's my favourite." She smiled, leaning into his ministrations.

Rick let the conditioner sit for a moment, while he washed his hands and then gently worked it all out from the now silky strands.

"Might need to get you to do this more often." Kate joked, relaxed and happy.

Rick chuckled. "I'm happy to do that." He promised quietly. "You ready to get out?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Rick grabbed the towel and dried his hands, before slinging it over his shoulder and holding out his hand for Kate. It was hard work, but she managed to get her legs under her and stood up slowly, taking his other hand to help her over the edge, before Rick wrapped her up gently in the towel. He drew her into his arms and held her gently, moving his hands up and down her back slowly, comforting and drying at the same time.

"I grabbed some clothes for you, I promise I wasn't snooping." He chuckled, letting her go in order to grab the oversized t-shirt and some leggings. "Figured this would be comfy?"

"They look great, thanks." She smiled, using the towel to dry herself, and squeeze most of the water from her hair. Rick carefully helped her on with her shirt and then her leggings.

"You need your sling?" Rick asked, receiving a tired nod, so he helped her back into that too. "Couch or bed?" He asked quietly, pretty sure what the answer would be.

"You mind if I lay down?" She asked shyly.

"Of course not." Rick smiled, throwing the towel on the rack and taking her hand, leading her gently to the bed.

He let her lay down, before slipping a pillow under her arm and carefully settling the covers around her. "Warm enough?" He asked quietly.

Kate nodded. "Would you mind staying with me? Just for a bit?"

Rick smiled. "As long as you want, Kate." He promised, taking off his socks and jeans, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers, and slipping in beside her. He turned onto his side, so she could stay on her back, and gently tucked his hand across her stomach. "This okay?"

"It's perfect, thank you." She smiled, laying her good hand over his.

They laid there, just listening to each other breathe for a while, until the adrenaline finally started to wear off. Rick let his eyes close, knowing that Kate was safe in his arms, and not going anywhere, finally able to rest a bit easier. Kate watched as his face relaxed, watched as he slipped off to sleep and let her own eyes slip shut, holding back tears as she too tried to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Rick woke about an hour later, to find Kate staring at the ceiling, silent tears tumbling down into her hair.

He didn't move, tried to control his breathing so she wouldn't know he was now awake to watch her, but his heart was breaking for her.

He had to say something. He had to _do _something. He couldn't just lay here and watch his girlfriend cry.

He moved his fingers slowly, letting her feel him waking up, but she didn't move to hide her tears, so he gently traced random patterns around her belly button, while propping himself up on his other elbow.

She didn't move, her eyes filling and over-flowing, over and over again, but she made no move to stop them, or move, or hide.

* * *

><p>Rick leaned up and tried to catch her eye, but it was as if she wasn't even aware that he was there.<p>

"Kate?" He murmured softly, noticing that she didn't jump. At least she _was_ aware of his presence then. "Hey, you wanna tell me why you're crying, beautiful?"

Kate slowly moved her eyes across to finally look at him. After a long moment of just staring at each other, Rick realised she wasn't going to answer him.

"Are you in pain? Do you need meds? I bought some with me, I wasn't sure if you had any. I could go grab you some, and a drink? If you need it?" He offered, rambling a little, but determined to get to the bottom of this sudden blankness.

Kate's eyes slid back to their point on the ceiling. "Doesn't hurt too bad." She murmured, quietly.

"That's good." Rick smiled, it wasn't much, but at least she'd answered. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Kate shook her head a little.

"Then why are you crying, baby?" He murmured softly, worried now.

"You know, I _hate_ hospitals." She murmured finally, throwing Rick completely but he tried to stay with her.

"You hate hospitals?" He checked slowly.

"The first time I was there, my grandfather died." She continued, quiet but steady, her eyes never moving from the imaginary spot above her.

"I didn't know that." Rick replied, no idea really where she was going here, but so worried about her.

"And the last time, my father was _unconscious_ and _dying_, with a tube down his throat." She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I was actually more scared about waking up in a hospital, than knowing I'd crashed."

"I'm sorry, Kate. That must have been scary." Her boyfriend sighed gently.

"But then, I saw _you_, and I thought that everything would be _okay._" She shrugged one shoulder, her voice cracking just slightly.

Rick perked up at that, finally he felt like they were getting somewhere.

"And then they discharged me into your care, and I knew you'd protect me, but..." She broke off, shaking her head.

Rick sat up, spinning to face her, as he gently took her hand in both of his. "Hey, honey, I _am_ gonna protect you." He kissed the back of her hand gently. "I'm gonna look after you, baby, I _promise._"

"I didn't want to get in the car." She confessed in a whisper, her tears practically doubling. "I didn't want to get in, Rick. I knew I had to, but I _so_ didn't want to."

"Hey, hey, Kate, that's _normal_. That's normal baby, I promise." He reassured her gently.

Kate shook her head. "I was so scared Rick, I was so scared we were gonna crash, and I was so, _so_ scared."

She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled onto her good shoulder, curling up into the foetal position even as Rick hurried to lay back down, curving around her, grabbing her pillow to try and support her arm, before wrapping his arms around her back and holding her as close as he dared.

"Oh, Kate." He sighed, kissing her crown and leaving his lips pressed against it. "Babe, this is all _really_ normal. I know you don't want to hear that. I know that you just want it to be better. But I promise you, it's normal, and it _will_ fade in time." He kissed her again gently. "You just need to take it easy for a bit."

"I can't stop remembering it, Rick." She cried softly. "Every time I close my eyes, I can just see him coming towards me, and I _know_ he's not gonna have time to stop. I can remember bracing for the impact, even as I tried desperately to get out of his way, and then I can just remember the world tilting on its axis, and my steering wheel smashing into my skull. Rick, I nearly _died_ and I can't stop _remembering_."

Rick gently rubbed his hand up and down her back. "It's okay, baby, I've got you." He murmured softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead ever so gently. "And the flashbacks _will_ fade, okay? They'll go, but you've gotta give them time. You've been through something really huge, and it's completely normal, and understandable, to feel, and react, like this, okay? _Completely_ normal. So you gotta give yourself some time."

Kate shook her head. "I'm a _cop._.." she trailed off, feeling pathetic and useless.

"Does that mean you aren't allowed to feel? To be scared? To be unsettled after being in a crash that _flipped_ your _car_?" Rick asked level-headedly.

Kate shrugged.

"I'm a firefighter. I literally run towards the flames, I get paid to do that. You think I don't get scared? You think I don't freak out every time my mother comes round, while Alexis is there, and sets the fire alarm off with her cooking? Babe, it's human and natural to feel like this after trauma. Hell Kate, if you get a paper cut from a case file, aren't you more careful turning the pages for a bit?"

Kate nodded slowly.

"So this is just _that_, but on a larger scale, okay? It's fine. You're here with me, you're safe and warm, and cared for, and everything else will work out, okay? I promise Kate, you're gonna be just _fine_, darling."

Kate nestled her head into the crook of Rick's neck. "You make me feel safer." She confessed quietly.

"I'm glad." Rick smiled softly, holding her just a little tighter, glad that in the middle of this complete emotional upheaval, he could offer her at least _something_ normal and safe to hang onto.

Kate mumbled something unintelligible, before trying to pull away from him, suddenly.

"Kate? You okay?" He asked quietly, unwrapping his arm from her back to give her room to move. She threw the covers off her legs, and swung them over the side of the bed, propelling herself across the room.

"Kate?" Rick asked, concern making his repetition of her name too loud, but she'd lost all her colour and was shaking even as she walked.

Kate pushed open the en-suite door, and fell to her knees in front of the toilet, barely having enough time to open the lid before she began to throw up.

* * *

><p>Rick was by her side in an instant.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay baby, it's okay. I've got you." He soothed softly, gathering up her hair in his hand, holding it out of the way at the base of her neck. His other hand gently rubbed her back, wincing as he felt all of her abdominal muscles contract as she vomited violently, gripping the bowl with her good arm as she did.<p>

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, Kate fell back against his chest, wheezing and utterly spent.<p>

Rick grabbed some toilet paper and gently wiped her mouth, throwing it into the bowl and flushing the toilet, before gently holding her close.

"Better?" He whispered into the top of her head.

Kate shook her head listlessly, turning into his chest, her good arm coming up to catch at the neckline of his top.

"I think we need to take you back to the hospital, Kate." He murmured softly.

"_No._" Kate moaned, petulant and fearful, but it was the exhaustion that won.

"I _know_ you don't want to be there, and I _know_ you don't want to be in a car right now, but honey you've just suffered _significant_ head trauma, I need to get a professional's opinion that you're okay."

Kate shook her head against him.

"This isn't a discussion, Kate." He murmured, calm and caring, but firm in his stance. He was worried, he couldn't let this go unchecked.

Being careful and aware of her injuries, Rick carefully got his feet under him, before lifting his wilted girlfriend into his arms.

"I'm sorry. But I'm taking you back."


	29. Chapter 29

Rick carefully slotted Kate into the front seat and belted her, closing her door softly, before going round to the trunk.

He quickly threw the Alexis named "Surprise Snow Survival Set" out of its clear tub, and into the trunk, bringing the tub with him as he rounded the car, and got into the driver's side.

"Kate? I'm gonna put this on your lap, and if you need to be sick, I want you to try and aim for that for me, okay?" Rick asked slowly, gently sliding the middle sized tub onto her lap.

Kate didn't say a word, but one of her hands wrapped around the edge, and Rick took that for his answer.

He quickly strapped himself in and started the car. "I'm gonna drive fast, and I'm sorry, but I'll be safe, and I promise that I'm not gonna let anything happen." He rambled as he mirror-signal-manoeuvred out into the road, putting his foot down just a little more than he would on a casual trip, in order to get them there fast.

Vomiting post head trauma wasn't good and he needed a doctor's opinion fast.

* * *

><p>Kate slurred at him, rolling her head against his arm, as he placed the, thankfully empty, tub in the back seat, and lifted her into his arms.<p>

Rick shut the door with his hip, and cradled Kate close, trying to keep his heart rate in check and whispering promises to keep her safe into her hair.

He marched fast, making his way straight to Emergency and waved down the first person he saw that looked even remotely like a medical professional.

The young woman in scrubs came straight to his side.

"What happened?" She asked quickly.

"She was in a car accident yesterday, and received a grade three concussion. She was brought in by ambulance. She was discharged this morning, after being signed off, and went home under my care. She seemed to be fine, if a bit quiet, until about half an hour ago, when she started to throw up. Since then, she has been limitedly verbal, and what she _has_ said, has been slurred. She's listless and lethargic. She hasn't thrown up again, but I thought it wise to bring her in."

While Rick was reeling off information, a bed had appeared beside him, which he carefully set Kate down on, at the end of his speech.

"Okay, her name and any other injuries we should be aware of?" The woman asked quickly, flashing her penlight into Kate's eyes, one at a time, as she did.

"Kate Beckett. Broken nose, broken collarbone, internal abdominal bruising." He recited, squeezing Kate's wrist when her hand shot out to him. "I'm here, Kate." He murmured softly.

"Right, we'll take her through, get her assessed and re-admitted. I'll come get you once we're done." The woman in scrubs gave him a quick smile, before nodding to the, until now unnoticed by Rick, orderly at the head of the bed to get Kate moving.

Rick squeezed his girlfriend's wrist one last time before letting them take her.

* * *

><p>Rick sat, head in hands, carefully controlling his breathing.<p>

Kate had been back there for longer than could be possibly good, and no one had been out to see him yet.

He'd left in such a rush that he had nothing with him, not even Kate's phone, so he had no way to even let Jim know that his daughter was back in the hospital.

* * *

><p>Every time the door had opened since Kate had disappeared through it, Rick's head had shot up, so the woman from earlier found his eye quickly. She leaned round the door to see him in his chair right in front of her.<p>

"Hi. We called Kate's next of kin, who has asked us to allow you kin rights until he gets here. So you wanna come on though, and we'll discuss her condition?"

Rick jumped from his seat and followed her quickly, his heart sinking as she opened a door to an empty room and indicated for him to sit down.

"I'd rather stand. Look, I've had to do the bad news speech for a few years now, just spit it out." He sighed, locking his hands behind his back, bracing himself.

"Okay." The woman sighed. "My name is Kelly Barker, I'm a trauma doctor." She gave him a small smile. "And I have to apologise first."

Rick stopped breathing.

"Yesterday, Ms Beckett had several tests run, to check for injuries post her accident, which I'm sure you're aware of."

Rick nodded quickly.

"And one of those tests was a CT scan, which is..."

"I know what it is." Rick interrupted impatiently. "What's _wrong_ with her?"

Kelly nodded. "The beginnings of swelling in Kate's brain, was missed." She winced when Rick fell to perch on the table behind him with a thud. "Her brain has been slowly swelling since the crash last night, she should never been released."

"Is, is she okay?" Rick asked quietly, desperate and terrified. She'd slept twice, had spent all that time in his company, and the whole time her brain had been a time bomb counting down. What could have happened, if she hadn't have been sick, didn't bear thinking about.

"We have her on oxygen, and are trying to reduce the swelling with IV fluids, and medication. We're going to give it a few hours. If there is no improvement, or if anything gets _worse_, we will be forced to perform a Ventriculostomy."

"You're gonna drill a _hole_ in her _skull_?!" Rick shot up from the desk, and Kelly took an involuntary step back.

"We're going to try very hard to avoid it, if we can." Kelly reassured him calmly.

"Can I see her?" Rick pressed, needing to see her with his own eyes.

"Of course, you can sit with her while we're monitoring her."


	30. Chapter 30

Rick gently tugged on Kate's index finger, pulling it up gently, swirling his own finger around it, and letting it fall back against the bed, before gently running his finger along the back of it, pausing to slide the loose skin of her knuckle side to side.

Kate's eyes flickered back and forth beneath her eyelids, but she hadn't opened her eyes since the car and no one could tell him why. She was laid so perfectly still- peaceful, and calm- if it weren't for the IV cannula in her hand, providing her with steroids, medication and fluids, and the oxygen mask engulfing half her face, Rick might almost believe she was just sleeping. Almost.

* * *

><p>He slowly traced her name into the back of her hand, watching as her relaxed skin moved with his finger. He'd been there for twenty minutes, watching her chest rise and fall, playing with her fingers, counting the drops that fell from the IV bag into the cannula, just waiting. Whether he was waiting for a medical professional, Jim Beckett or for Kate to wake up, he was no longer sure. But he was waiting. There was nothing else he could do.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rick, how is she?" Jim Beckett asked, closing the door behind him, as he came into Kate's room, unable to take his eyes off his daughter, back in hospital again, for the second time in less than three days.<p>

Rick stood to greet the man, and to make sure he could sit beside his daughter, unwilling to try and take priority over her father. It was a private room, only given to her to try and persuade them not to sue, given that they discharged her with brain swelling, Rick was sure, but it was still pretty small.

"She hasn't got any worse, which I guess is good, but they haven't said that she's improving either so..." he shrugged locking his fingers together at the top of his head. "I don't really know."

Jim smiled sympathetically. "Katie's a fighter. She'll be okay." He smiled, gently gripping the younger man's shoulder, before making his way over to the bed and kissing Kate's forehead gently, in a move braver than Rick had dared to be. He had only held her hand, afraid to hurt her, to screw something up if he did anything else.

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" Dr Barker asked quietly as she came into the room and made her way too the machines hooked up to the woman in the bed.<p>

"She hasn't really moved. Her fingers have twitched a bit, and she moaned a few minutes ago, but no other change." Rick informed her quietly, not taking his eyes off of Kate from his place on the edge of her bed. Jim watched the doctor flit around his daughter, checking her vitals and her pupil response.

"Okay, well, I can confidently say that she _is _responding to the treatment." The doctor smiled at them both, glad for the sigh of relief from both men before her. "I want to keep her on it until she's awake and coherent, though that may be a few more hours yet."

"Do you know when? I mean, we've been here for three hours already." Rick asked, worriedly.

"I can't give you a time frame, I'm afraid. I _can_ say that if she continues on this path, there is very little chance we would have to perform a Ventriculostomy, which I'm sure we're all very grateful for."

"Thank you, doctor." Jim smiled, receiving one back before the doctor nodded to Rick and let herself out.

Rick laid his head in his hands the moment the door was closed, and let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you, God." He whispered to himself, no longer trying to hide the tremble in his hands.

"Told you she was a fighter." Jim smiled, rubbing the space between Rick's shoulder blades quickly as he got up to pour them both a glass of water. "I need to thank you." Jim sighed softly, passing Rick his cup with a solemn look. "If it weren't for your quick thinking, I can't imagine that this would have had a happy ending."

Rick shook his head. "Sir, please don't. She's going to be okay, and that's all that matters. I will support Kate for as long as she lets me. Besides, I didn't act as her boyfriend."

"Oh no?" Jim asked quietly, curious about the man Katie had told him so little about.

"I'm a fire-fighter, I acted as any first responder, anyone with first aid training, would. Vomiting after head trauma is a rather well known warning sign." Rick shrugged. "I'm just thankful that I was there."

"As am I." Jim promised softly.

* * *

><p>Just under eight hours since Rick had carried Kate into the hospital, he felt her hand squeeze his own.<p>

"Hey." He smiled softly, getting up from his seat to cup her cheek gently, smiling at her tenderly when her eyes fluttered open to meet his. "God you're a sight for sore eyes, beautiful." He murmured.

"'M 'kay." She murmured quietly. "Dad here?"

"Asleep, on the chair, over there." Rick smiled, pointing to the corner of the room. "Want me to wake him?"

Kate rolled her head a little in lieu of shaking it. "'S wrong?"

"With you?" Rick clarified, receiving a tiny nod. "You're brain was swelling, they missed it yesterday, should have never sent you home. But we got you here quickly and got you proper treatment. You're gonna be okay." He promised quietly, gently smoothing his thumb under her eye.

"Scary. You 'kay?" She asked concernedly, sluggishly pulling her arm up to grip his wrist, gently rubbing her thumb across his racing pulse.

Rick chuckled, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. "Just woken up after reducing the _swelling _in her _brain _and asking if _I'm _alright." He shook his head. "I'm just so happy to see you awake and talking, baby." He smiled, kissing her nose gently.

"'Llowed to kiss?"Kate asked quietly, shy and blushing at the question, but the pure fear in his eyes made her want to try and kiss it better.

"Am I allowed to kiss you? Well no one has said otherwise." He smiled, stroking her cheek. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Kate nodded, smiling shyly. Rick smiled at her tenderly, leaning down to softly capture her lips.

After a short moment, Rick pulled back, keeping his hand against her cheek, just to look at her. "God you're gorgeous." He breathed, so glad that he could finally see her smile again.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note- I wouldn't call this filler, more of a transitional chapter. It clears up and closes the head trauma chapter of this and lets us move on to the next bit. Also, I have a lot going on right now, including- but not limited to- my rapidly declining health, so I ask for a little bit of leeway regarding the frequency of chapters. Thanks. NYLF xx

* * *

><p>"Hey, you." Kate answered her cell happily, smiling at the picture of her boyfriend that filled the screen.<p>

"Well howdy." He chuckled. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good. Paperwork sucks, but Captain wants me to jump through hoops, make sure I'm well enough for active duty." She shrugged. "Not too bad though. How's the station?"

"About as much fun." He chuckled. "I'm both very happy, and very disheartened, that no one requires our services today." He smiled.

"That is both very good, and very bad." Kate smiled. "Were you just calling because your were bored, or?"

"I actually had a reason, Detective." He smiled.

"Oh really?" She asked at length, unable to stop the grin that split her face.

"Indeed. I was wondering if my girlfriend would be free tonight. I would like to take her to dinner, celebrate her first week back at work." He smiled softly.

"I guess she could agree to that." Kate chuckled. "What time you thinking?"

"Say, pick you up half seven ish? Dinner for eight? Do you have a curfew?"

"Sounds good. And provided I'm in _a _bed by around midnight, I should be good." She smiled playfully.

"Why detective that sounds positively salacious." He chuckled. "I'm in."

Kate laughed.

"You feeling okay though?" He asked seriously after a moment.

"Rick, you don't need to phone everyday to check on me. I've been signed off to work, they want me back on active at the end of next week, I promise I'm okay. You're worse than my dad." She shook her head, recalling the twice a day calls her father had badgered her with through her week hospital stay and six week home recovery. "I'm okay."

"Yeah, well, we're allowed to worry about you." He smiled. "I'm really proud of you though Kate." He murmured sincerely, unknowingly making her blush.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking a moment before clearing her throat and sitting up straighter. "Anyway, I really do have to get back to work. As do you, mister."

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled. "See you later, gorgeous."

Kate smiled. "Can't wait, handsome."

* * *

><p>Kate flitted between her en-suit and her bedroom, sorting her hair and make up, while trying to decide what to wear.<p>

Rick had seen her at her worst in the last two months, but she was finally okay.

Her brain had healed completely and, while she had to have regular check-ups still, she was back to her pre-crash health. Her bones had healed and her skin was finally free from the multitude of cuts and multicoloured bruises.

So when Rick had asked her to dinner, she knew she had found a golden opportunity to show him the best side of her again.

Black lace encased her curves and she knew that he loved her in red, so her dress choice was pretty simple. Her choice was pillar box red, skin tight and backless. It's fitted skirt fell to about two inches above her knee and made her curves look sinful. She knew he'd love it. Pairing it with smoky make-up, loose curly hair and inky black patent peep toe Louboutins, she knew she looked good. And finally, she felt good too.

They had settled into a good routine, and having been together for nearly five months now, had gotten much more comfortable with each other. Alexis had come to stay again, twice, but the first time Kate was barely out of hospital, so her dad had stayed with her for the weekend, while Rick spent it with Alexis. The second, Kate had been feeling much better, so they'd had a pyjama party at Rick's, complete with blanket fort and old school Disney. Alexis seemed to be warming to Kate nicely, which both adults were obviously so very pleased about.

A knocking at her door, drew Kate out of her thoughts, and with one final mirror check, she went to meet him.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Kate murmured, a little shy as she tucked her hair behind her ear, watching him with soft eyes.<p>

"Hey." He whispered back. He looked a little dazed, but oh so handsome in his black suit and red shirt.

They matched, and hadn't said a word to each other about what they were wearing. Kate wasn't sure which side of the cute slash sickening line that fell, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I, uh, I have to grab my purse, but then we're good to go." Kate murmured, smiling at him gently.

"Sure." Rick smiled, following her in, to stand just inside her door, while she made her way back to her bedroom to grab her purse. He would be lying if he said he didn't tilt his head to appreciate the vision of her naked back, leading down to her shapely hips, following the long line of her legs.

* * *

><p>She smiled at him, a little shy, when she came back out, the black leather purse hanging from her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked quietly, noting that he hadn't moved, was yet to have lost his dazed expression.<p>

"You're gorgeous." He breathed genuinely, smiling at her when she blushed, dipping her head shyly.

"Thank you, Rick." She murmured, her breath stuttering slightly when he closed the gap between them, and gently curled his arm around her back, his thumb stroking against one of the dimples at the base of her spine, while the rest of his hand held her hip firmly. He pulled her into his chest, holding her gently, while his other hand came to her face.

He tipped her chin gently, with two fingers, smiling at her when she met his eye, before gently tracing the same two fingers up her cheek, across her cheek bone, before sliding a loose curl behind her ear, lingering to cup the side of her head.

"You look beautiful, Kate." He murmured, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. "And I'm so _glad_ that you're okay, so _proud_ to have you on my arm." He murmured, his smile turning just a little besotted when her ears tinged pink, the colour tumbling onto her cheeks before it trickled down the sides of her neck.

"I'm really glad to be here, Rick." She promised softly. "Come on." She murmured, lifting her head to kiss his cheek softly. "We have reservations."


End file.
